


Return to Wonderland

by RobertImagineer



Series: Autism in Wonderland [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Alice in Wonderland (1951), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sofia the First (Cartoon), The Sword in the Stone (1963), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: ABDL, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Autism, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chess Metaphors, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diapers, Disney Multiverse, Dysfunctional Family, England (Country), Furry, Gen, Harry Potter References, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Judaism, Kings & Queens, Literary References & Allusions, Looking Glass, Mental Health Issues, Minor Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Modern Royalty, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, Shared Universe, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertImagineer/pseuds/RobertImagineer
Summary: “If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn’t. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn’t be, and what it wouldn’t be, it would. You see?Taking place 66 years after she escaped the rabbit hole, Alice Radcliffe has grown from an autistic child into an autistic woman. Now a single Jewish mother with adult rabbits for children, Alice struggles with mental illness and her responsibilities in the world of adulthood. When she is summoned back to Wonderland through Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass, Alice and her friends take on another strange misadventure in the form of a chess game.





	1. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Disney fans! I'm back with a new story
> 
> This is the first installment in my Wonderland series, a Jewish-themed horror comedy version of Lewis Carroll's Alice books and the Disney adaptation. It was inspired by the Zenescope's Wonderland series of comic books, but most of the plot borrows heavily from the lesser-known Alice sequel, Through the Looking Glass.
> 
> I just hope this is a better re-imagining of Wonderland than Tim Burton's version, which I somewhat hated due to the overdone "Chosen One" plotline that's featured in countless other works of dark fantasy. The events take place in the Grimm World, an R-rated AU inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales and Disney fanart.

Overture: **_[The Return to Wonderland Prologue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQYRhCkRwOU)_**  by Gimmen Gong

* * *

 

 

“Wake up, Mom.”

 

Alice slowly opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. She sat upright in her bed and turned around. 

 

“You okay, Mommy?”

 

Standing at Alice’s bedside was her daughter, Judy Hopps.

 

“What happened?” Alice asked. “Where am I?”

 

“We are in the Travers Hospital for Troubled Women,” Judy said.

 

Alice’s rabbit daughter climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Alice. Alice picked up Judy and snuggled her.

 

“I found you in the bathroom, passed out in the tub,” Judy said. “I thought you were having a bubble bath.”

 

Alice wrapped her arms around her daughter’s waist, pulling her close to her chest. She gazed down at her own bandaged wrists.

 

“When I looked in the bathtub, there was blood in the water,” Judy said. “I also noticed a bloodstained razor on the counter near the sink.”

 

Alice sniffled as she began to cry. Struggling through her tears, she made eye contact with her daughter.

 

“Why did you slit your wrists?” Judy asked.

 

Alice petted her daughter, looking at her with tearful eyes.

 

“I didn’t know what was happening to me. It was all so confusingly painful.”

 

Judy kissed her mother on the cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, Mom,” she said. “I contacted Dr. Poppins to help prevent you from cutting yourself again.”

 

Mary Poppins entered the room, wearing a floral jacket and carrying her carpet bag.

 

“Good morning, Alice,” Mary said. “Are you feeling better?”

 

Alice tried to smile.

 

“I just want the torture to stop.”

 

“I know, Alice,” Mary said. “That’s why I came here to help.”

 

Judy hugged Alice, tightly clenching her hand. She looked up at Dr. Poppins.

 

“Doctor, is there anything we can do to help Mommy?”

 

“Has she been taking her antidepressants?” Mary asked.

 

Alice nodded.

 

“I just hope she gets better,” Mary said. When I’m in a bad spot, I usually think about things that make happy.”

 

Mary nodded at Judy. She knew this would be tough for her.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about it?”

 

“Babysitting make me happy,” Mary said. “I work part-time as a nanny.”

 

Alice smiled.

 

“My daughter makes me happy. She’s a cop and her special interests include crime-solving, law enforcement, and protecting her friends.”

 

“That’s wonderful to hear, Alice,” Mary said. “So whenever you feel sad, just think of Judy. Is there anything else you want me to talk about?”

 

“I’ve felt like a loser for the past seven days,” Alice said. “Every time I try to make somebody happy, I keep thinking about death.”

 

“I just hope she doesn’t kill herself,” Judy said to Dr. Poppins. “I have nightmares about my mother hanging herself from the banister, with a noose around her neck.”

 

“Keep her on suicide watch if the Depression worsens,” Dr. Poppins advised. She turned to Alice. “Try to keep the negative thoughts at bay. I will schedule another appointment next week.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor Poppins,” Judy said.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Mary walked out of the hospital room, looking back at Alice.

 

“I hope you get better, Mom,” Judy said.

 

“Me too, sweetheart.”


	2. Dinner Guests

 

 Judy hugged Alice as they sat on the sofa together in the living room. Alice cuddled her daughter, caressing her fur.

 

“Just remember that whenever you’re upset, tell me. I’ll help you,” Judy reassured her mother.

 

“Thanks, Judith,” Alice said.

 

Alice got up from the couch.

 

“Guess what’s for dinner?”

 

“Chicken?” Judy suggested.

 

Alice nodded.

 

“My boyfriend’s coming over tonight,” Judy said.

 

“Nick Wilde? I know him,” Alice said. “He visited my grandfather’s synagogue during Passover.”

 

“But are you okay with him coming over?” Judy asked.

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Alice answered.

 

After helping her mother set the table for dinner, Judy sat down and waited for Nick.

 

Nick entered. Alice shook hands with the fox.

 

“Welcome to the family,” Alice said. “My name is Alice, and you must be Nick Wilde.”

 

“Hello, Alice,” Nick said.

 

He smiled at Judy.

 

“I’m glad to see you again, Carrots,” he said.

 

“Thanks,” Judy said.

 

“Is Alice your neighbor?” Nick asked.

 

Judy shook her head.

 

“She’s my mother.”

 

“Is your birth mother still alive?” Nick asked.

 

“Yes, she is,” Judy said. “Since the litter was getting too big, my parents were forced to give up half of their kids for adoption. I was one of those kids.”

 

“I understand,” Nick said.

 

“But I’m happy with my new mom,” Judy said, gesturing to Alice.

 

During diner, Nick talked to Alice about his former life as a swindler. Alice shared cups of iced tea with her daughter and their friends.

 

“Those popsicles weren’t going to make themselves,” Nick said to Judy.

 

Nick and Judy laughed together.

 

“And remember when I hustled you?” Judy asked.

 

“Yes, I do,” Nick remembered. “Finnick thought you were so clever.”

 

“Who’s Finnick?” Alice asked.

 

“My old sidekick,” Nick said. “He’s an Adult-Baby.”

 

Alice chortled uncomfortably.

 

“It seemed like yesterday we saved Zootopia from the influence of a racist sheep,” Judy sighed.

 

Alice smiled and drank her tea, taking a large bite out of her chicken wing.

 

“These are good chicken wings, Mom,” Judy said.

 

“Thank you,” Alice replied. “By the way, did you know that my grandfather used to cook dinner for my family?”

 

“I didn’t know,” Judy said.

 

“Was he a good cook?” Nick asked.

 

Alice nodded.

 

“He taught me all of his traditional recipes,” she said.

 

“Who is your grandfather, Mom?” Judy asked. “I never knew his name.”

 

“He is Rabbi Merlin,” Nick said. “The keeper of Excalibur.”

 

“Could you tell us more about him?” Judy asked her mother.

 

“He was King Arthur’s royal advisor during the eighteenth century,” Alice said. “When Arthur died, my grandfather dedicated his life to protecting others. He's also best friends with Emma Swan and Henry Mills, who study classic fairy tales and folklore.”

 

“Can we meet them sometime?” Judy asked.

 

“Sure,” Alice said.

 

Nick looked at Judy.

 

“Are you Jewish?” he asked his girlfriend.

 

Alice chortled, snorting tea out of her nostrils.

 

“My dear fox, you are mistaken,” she said. “Judy is not Jewish, but she’s still family.”

 

“Well, sorry if that sounded rude,” Nick apologized.

 

“That’s alright, Nick. Now finish your dinner. I have a special surprise to show you.”

 

Alice smiled and took another sip of tea.

 


	3. White Rabbit

After dinner, Judy and her friends followed Alice into the living room.

 

“Sit down,” Alice said.

 

Nick and Judy sat on the sofa together as they Alice left the room for an hour. When Alice came back, she was holding the White Rabbit in her arms.

 

“Meet my old friend,” Alice said.

 

Judy and Nick looked at the White Rabbit confusingly, but they both gently approached him.

 

“Hello, friends of Alice,” the Rabbit said.

 

“This is Percy,” Alice said. “Percy, meet my daughter, Judy Hopps, and her boyfriend, Nick Wilde.”

 

The Rabbit smiled as Judy kissed him.

 

“He’s a cutie,” Judy told her mother.

 

Judy and Nick continued to pet the rabbit as Alice told them more about them.

  
  
"He's one of my only friends from Wonderland," she said. “When I first escaped from that realm as a child, I brought Percy with me into the real world.”

 

“Why didn’t we meet earlier?” Judy asked.

 

“He was busy playing chess with me in my bedroom,” Alice said.

 

As Judy was snuggling her boyfriend, Cedric the Sorcerer appeared.

 

“Sorry, guys,” Cedric said. “I had to work late at Hexley Hall for a midnight lesson course on dividing fractions.”

 

Alice gently placed the Rabbit on the floor and hugged her brother.

 

“Are you mentally okay, little sister?” Cedric asked.

 

“I am right now,” Alice said.

 

“If you need, I’ll be upstairs on my computer.”

 

“Okay, Cedric.”

 

The sorcerer headed upstairs.

 

“Who was that?” Nick asked.

 

“That’s my older brother, Cedric,” Alice said.

 

“Nick and I are going to have playtime in my bedroom,” Judy announced to her mother.

 

Alice raised an eyebrow.

 

“Playtime?”

 

“Yes, playtime. Right, Nick?”

 

“Yeah!” Nick answered.

 

“What kind of playtime?” Alice asked, sitting down on the sofa.

 

“I’m not sure you want to know,” Judy answered.

 

“Okay…”

 

Alice continued to pet Percy as Nick and Judy hurried up the stairs to the bedroom.


	4. Baby Carrots

Judy sat up in bed, wearing a pink gingham blouse and an adult diaper with carrot designs on the front. She rubbed the warm padding, enjoying the soft and snug feeling of her undergarment as she smiled at her boyfriend.

 

“Answer me this, dumb fox,” she teased. “Would you date an autistic girl?”

 

“Of course,” Nick said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Because you’re in love with one.”

 

Judy wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

 

“Do you still love me?” Judy asked.

 

“I will always love you, Carrots.”

 

“Thanks, Nick.”

 

Judy hugged her boyfriend.

 

“Did you know that my mom is also autistic?”

 

“I noticed briefly,” Nick said. “However, I find it weird that she’s so emotionally attached to Percy.”

 

“She has her comfort items, and I have mine.”

 

As Nick looked around, he realized that his girlfriend’s bedroom was a nursery. Near Judy’s bed was a box of baby toys.

 

“Has your room always looked like this?” Nick asked.

 

Judy nodded, wiggling her eyebrows as she grinned smugly.

 

“I love your room,” Nick said.

 

“Thanks,” Judy responded.

 

She wiggled her hips and butt. Her diaper sagged, bulging out between her thighs and legs. The bunny smiled at Nick, flapping her hands as she smiled in the manner of an excited toddler.

 

“Do you think my diaper's cute?”

 

“Actually, it’s pretty full,” Nick said.

 

“Would you like to change me?” Judy asked.

 

Nick nodded, staring at his girlfriend’s hips. Judy laid down on the floor so the fox could change her diaper.  After changing Judy’s diaper, Nick climbed into bed with Judy and crawled on top of her body.

 

“Do you think I’m creepy?” Judy asked.

 

“Of course not,” Nick said. “It’s Age Regression, not that Little girl and Daddy dom bullshit. Right?”

 

Judy nodded.

 

“Daddy doms are garbage, anyway.”

 

She kissed her partner and nuzzled him.

 

“Thanks for being an accepting boyfriend.”

 

Judy kissed Nick on the cheek.

 

“Want some playtime now, sweetie?” Nick asked.

 

Judy nodded. Nick tickled her, causing his lover to wiggle and giggle.

 

“How does that feel?”

 

“Pure sensory heaven,” Judy replied.

 

After the tickling, Judy closed her eyes and fell asleep. Nick wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s tummy and softly kissed her forehead.

 

“Good night, baby bunny.”


	5. Cedric's Affair

 In the middle of the night, Alice walked along the hallway with the White Rabbit nestled snugly in her arms. She peeked into Judy’s room.

 

Her daughter was fast asleep, not noticing her mother.

 

“Your daughter’s so beautiful,” the White Rabbit said to Alice. “But why is she wearing nappies?”

 

“Because she’s an Age Regressor,” Alice said. “Also, she sometimes needs them.”

 

The White Rabbit nodded.

 

“Let’s check on your big brother, shall we?”

 

Alice walked up to the door of Cedric the Sorcerer’s bedroom.

 

“Come in,” Cedric said.

 

The blonde-haired witch walked in. Decorating the walls of her brother’s bedroom were quotations from horror movies. The sorcerer’s bookshelf carried titles such as _Hogwarts Spells for Beginners_ , _The Goth Nerd’s Book of Witchcraft_ , _A Guide to Magic Mirrors_ , and _Culinary Magic_.

 

“How curious,” Alice whispered.

 

Sitting at a desk was the sorcerer, dressed in the style of a Victorian gentleman and wearing a Star of David necklace. 

 

“Hello, Cedric.”

 

Cedric smiled at his sister. On his computer, he was enjoying high-quality photographs of Queen Miranda Ramirez Balthazar of England on Facebook.

 

“Did you know I’m in love with Sofia’s mother? This woman is an angel,” he admitted. “The moment I saw her, I was starstruck.”

 

“But she’s a married woman. Why are you obsessed with her?”

 

“Actually, she’s obsessed with _me_ ,” Cedric said. “After I saved the royal family from being attacked by various threats such as Grimtrix and Prisma, Queen Miranda somehow developed feelings for me. Soon, she started abandoning her own husband, just so we could form a meaningful relationship.”

 

Judy walked into the room.

 

“Mom, I heard you pass my room while I was sleeping. Did you want something?”

 

Cedric stared at Judy.

 

“Why is your daughter a toddler from the waist down?” he asked.

 

“Because I sometimes fantasize about reliving my childhood memories,” Judy said. “It’s called infantilism, sweetheart.”

 

“This is getting too weird,” Cedric yawned.

 

“Why don’t we all go to bed now?” Alice suggested.

 

“Don’t you want me, Mom?” Judy asked.

 

“No, I was just passing by. Good night, Judy.”

 

Alice left Cedric’s bedroom and hurried downstairs into the living room. Arranged on the table was a deck of playing cards. She sat down in front of the cars, placing her friend on the other side of the table.

 

“Pick a card! Any card,” the White Rabbit said.

 

Closing her eyes, Alice picked a random card from the deck.

 

“I will now guess your card.”

 

Alice turned the card over.

 

“It’s the Queen of Hearts,” Alice sighed.

 

“Just as I predicted.”

 

“You got me,” Alice admitted. “Now let’s go to bed.”

 

She kissed the White Rabbit goodnight, and went to sleep on the sofa.

 


	6. Looking Glass

The next morning, Alice went downstairs for breakfast. Judy, Nick, and Cedric were already eating.

 

“Mommy, did you sleep well last night?” Judy asked.

 

“I slept well, but I had some nightmares,” Alice said. “Have any of you seen Percy? He’s missing.”

 

“Missing?” Judy said. “I thought he was with you.”

 

“Well, I haven't seen him,” Alice said.

 

She looked at Nick Wilde.

 

“Nick, do you know where he is?"

  
  
"No," Nick said. "Have you seen him, Cedric?"

  
  
"No," Cedric answered. “I’m not fond of bunnies.”

 

To calm herself, Alice made some toast with marmalade.

 

“I’ll help you look for your rabbit, Mom,” Judy said.

 

“Thanks, sweetie.”

 

After breakfast, Judy and Nick followed Alice downstairs into the basement. The basement interior was clean and decorated in the style of a Victorian library.

 

“Where are you, Mr. Rabbit?” Judy asked, walking around the area.

 

Nobody answered.

 

“I found him!” Alice exclaimed. “He’s over here.”

 

“Where?”

 

Alice led Judy to the center of the basement. Standing next to a human-sized mirror was the White Rabbit, thumping his foot.

 

“What’s that?” Nick asked.

 

“It’s Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass,” the White Rabbit said. “This mirror is the portal to Wonderland.”

 

“What’s Wonderland?” Judy asked.

 

“Wonderland is a waking nightmare with all sorts of weird creatures and locations,” Alice said. “Sixty-six years ago, on my seventh birthday, I was sacrificed into that realm by my grandfather to battle the Jabberwock.”

 

“Were you okay?”

 

“I had a difficult time trying to find my way out of Wonderland,” Alice continued. “But I was able to escape with help from the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat.”

 

“Can we go back with you?” Judy asked.

 

“I don’t think you would want to go there.”

 

“But I want to,” Judy insisted. “Besides, we need an escape from reality.”

 

“Fine. Right now?”

 

Judy nodded.

 

“I want to help you, Mommy,” she said.

 

“Help me? With what?”

 

“Your illness.”

 

“Thank you, sweetie. Shall we get going?”

 

The White Rabbit took out his pocket watch.

 

“We need to go, people,” he said. “It’s already getting late.”

 

Judy walked up to the mirror, tapping her fingers against the glass. The surface rippled and shimmered. She stepped back.

 

“Is it safe?” she asked Alice.

 

“Of course,” Alice said.

 

Once everyone was ready, Alice stepped through the Looking Glass. Her friends followed.


	7. Friendship Reunion

On the other side of the mirror, Alice noticed that Wonderland was still colorful. She stood in the midst of an overgrown forest filled with bright flowers and man-sized mushrooms.

 

“Everything looks strange as usual,” she commented.

 

Judy, Nick, and the White Rabbit tumbled out of the mirror. Alice snuggled Judy and picked her up, looking around.

 

The White Rabbit tugged on Alice’s skirt, whimpering.

 

“Alice?” he asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Look to your left.”

 

Alice listened to her friend, looking at the left side of the forest. She saw the Cheshire Cat messily feasting on a platter of deer’s ribs. His mouth was stained with blood and grease from previous meals, and his emerald eyes glowed with an otherworldly light. The humanoid cat grinned at Alice, wagging his tail. A smile spread across Alice’s lips.

 

“Cheshire Puss?”

 

“Welcome back, Alice,” the Cheshire Cat said.

 

“Hello, old friend.”

 

The Cheshire Cat sniffed the air, gagging.

 

“Who dropped a stink bomb?”

 

Judy's cheeks turned red.

 

"Sorry, I forgot to change my diaper."

  
  
"Come on, Carrots!" Nick told his girlfriend. "Don't admit it!"

 

"Too late," Judy giggled.

 

“Who are these?” the Cheshire Cat asked Alice, pointing at Judy and Nick.

 

“This is my adopted daughter, Judy Hopps, and her boyfriend, Nick Wilde.”

 

“They look delicious,” the Cheshire Cat growled.

 

He crept toward Nick and Judy, licking his lips. Nick screamed as he hugged Judy.

 

“No!” Alice shouted. “They aren’t food!”

 

“I was joking, Alice,” the Cheshire Cat yawned.

 

Alice crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, frowning at the ferocious feline.

 

“We should get going,” she said to her group.

 

Judy walked up to the Cat and began to pet him.

 

“Want to come along, Cheshire Puss?” Alice asked.

 

The Cat nodded.

 

“Where are you going, Alice?” he asked. “And where have you been?”

 

“We don’t know where we’re going, but we’ve been through the Looking Glass,” Alice said.

 

“I’ll take you to the Flower Garden,” the Cheshire Cat offered. “Maybe we can inform the Flowers about your return.”

 

“That sounds great,” Alice told her friend. “Which way is it?”

 

The Cat pointed northwest, grinning. Alice followed him, looking back at her friends.

 

“Aren’t you taking them with us?” she asked.

 

“No, Alice. They need to find their own paths.”

 

“But Judy’s never been here before,” Alice said. “What if she gets lost?”

 

“The White Rabbit will guide Judy,” the Cheshire Cat said. “He guided you the same way, when you were a child soldier during the war between the Jabberwock and the Queen of Hearts.”

 

“They won’t get hurt, right?” Alice asked.

 

“Why would they?”

 

“I’m just worried that Judy might be harmed,” Alice said.

 

“Even if your daughter is harmed, my friends will protect her,” the Cheshire Cat said. “Don’t worry, Alice.”

 

Alice nodded

 

“I just hope Judy will be okay,” she told herself, following the Cheshire Cat.


	8. The Carpenter

 

 “Guys, I’m hungry,” Judy said to her group as they wandered through Tulgey Forest. “And I’m still stinky!”

 

“Want me to change your diaper, Judy? That would solve one problem,” Nick said.

 

The White Rabbit conjured a diaper bag for Judy. Judy stared at the bag, shocked.

 

“How did you do that?” she asked.

 

“Dream magic,” the Rabbit explained.

 

Judy grabbed the bag and smiled at Nick.

 

“Where can I change you?” Nick asked Judy.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t let everyone see me change your diaper,” Nick said.

 

The Rabbit averted his eyes, hiding behind a bush.

 

“So I change it here?”

 

Judy nodded.

 

“Alright. Lay down, Carrots.”

 

Judy laid down, resting her head against the warm grass. Nick carefully took off her skirt, removing her soiled diaper. Then he took a fresh diaper out of the bag and placed it on the bunny.

 

“How do you feel?” Nick asked.

 

Judy grabbed her skirt and pulled it back up, shaking her hips.

 

“Snug and comfy,” Judy said. “Why?”

 

“I just want you to feel protected.”

 

“Thanks, Nick,” Judy said. “But I can take care of myself.”

 

The White Rabbit popped up from behind the bushes, chewing on his fingernails.

 

“Somebody’s watching us,” he said.

 

“Who’s watching us?” Judy asked.

 

Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee jumped out from behind the trees. They wore matching red-and-yellow striped shirts and red pants.

 

“Hello?” Judy asked.

 

She was confused.

 

The two brothers stared at each other.

 

“This bunny looks delicious, Dee,” the first brother said.

 

“But she’s a lady, Dum!” the second brother argued.

 

“She should be dinner,” Tweedle Dum said. “And that’s final.”

 

“But I don’t want to be dinner!” Judy interrupted.

 

“Did you hear this woman, brother? If the lady says she doesn’t want to be eaten, then she’s not dinner,” Tweedle Dee said to Tweedle Dum. “That’s logic, you see!”

 

Dum smacked his brother.

 

“Why do you want to eat her?” the White Rabbit asked.

 

“Because she’s baby-sized,” Tweedle Dum argued. “Baby back ribs are hard to come by, you know.”

 

“But she’s not dinner,” Tweedle Dee said. “She’s a friend.”

 

The two brothers hugged each other, smiling at Judy.

 

“Won’t you shake hands with us?” Tweedle Dee asked.

 

“Sure!”

 

Judy shooks hands with both of the Tweedle brothers, since she was afraid of offending Dee or Dum if she shook one hand at a time.

 

“My name is Judy,” the bunny said. “What’s yours?”

 

“I’m Tweedle Dee,” the first brother said.

 

“And I’m Tweedle Dum,” said the second brother.

 

“How can I tell you apart?” Judy asked.

 

“That’s easy,” Tweedle Dee said. “The fact is, we had our names carved into foreheads as requested by the Red Queen.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Judy said. “I’m Alice’s daughter.”

 

The brothers gasped.

 

“Alice?” Tweedle Dee pondered. “As in the Alice of Legend? She Who Dropped into Wonderland and Stood Up to the Queen of Hearts?”

 

“I don’t really know much about this place, but I think so,” Judy said.

 

Tweedle Dum gasped.

 

"Is Alice here?"  
  
"She's somewhere,” Judy said. “I don't know where exactly she is right now though."

 

“Plus, we’re hungry,” Nick added. “Are there any restaurants nearby? Perhaps an all-you-can-eat buffet?”

 

After a few moments of silence, Dee looked at Dum.

 

“You heard him, Dum! Tell them where the Carpenter's diner is.”

 

Dum turned to Dee.

 

“I don’t know where it is,” he said. “I thought you did.”

 

“The diner is located along the seaside of Briny Beach, where the sun shines in the middle of the night,” the White Rabbit told the group.

 

“Go where he said,” Tweedle Dum said.

 

“Yeah, go there,” Dee agreed.

 

“Alright, but how do we get to the diner?” Judy asked.

 

“Take the southwest road,” Tweedle Dum said.

 

Judy’s group thanked Tweedle Dum and set off on their quest in search of food. Finding the southwest road was easy, but it took a few minutes to get in the right direction. Once they were, Judy took a breath of relief. She was extremely hungry.

 

As the group walked along the seashore, they noticed a diner up ahead.

 

“There it is!” Judy shouted.

 

She walked up to the front doors. Hanging above the door was a sign that read:

 

**GLUTTON’S DINER**

 

**Serving Fresh Seafood Since 1871**

 

“I’m getting hungry just by looking at the place,” Nick said.

 

Judy led the group inside.

 

“Hello?”

 

Judy looked around, holding hands with Nick and the White Rabbit.

 

“Anybody here?” she asked.

 

There was no answer. As Judy peered at the scenery, she noticed that the diner was decorated in the style of a Victorian restaurant. On the wall were oval portraits of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

 

“We should look in the kitchen,” Nick said.

 

“Good idea, Nick,” Judy said.

 

She smiled at the White Rabbit.

 

“Stay here, buddy. Okay?”

 

The White Rabbit nodded.

 

Judy and Nick walked into the kitchen, only to be met by a gruesome sight. Laid on the table was the eviscerated corpse of an obese walrus, his neck slit open. A tall, middle-aged carpenter stood over the corpse, hacking it apart with his meat cleaver.

 

“Sweet cheese and crackers!” Judy gasped.

 

“Maybe we should leave?” Nick asked.

 

“No, I’m hungry.”

 

The Carpenter looked up at Nick and smiled.

 

“How sweet,” he said. “Fresh meat!”

 

“We aren’t meat,” Nick said.

 

The Carpenter’s fingers tightened around the cleaver’s handle, his eyes narrowing at Nick.

 

“The time for dinner and death has come, aside from other things,” he said. “There will be no happy endings for you, no cabbages or kings.”

 

“Listen, we are just looking for food.”

 

Judy tried to look for an exit, but all of the doors were locked. The Carpenter charged at Judy, raising his hammer above his head.

 

“Don’t hurt her!” Nick yelled.

 

Nick tackled the Carpenter and kicked him in the jaw, smacking him in the face. He pushed the man down and beat his fist into the Carpenter’s face, knocking him out. He looked up at Judy.

 

“Nick, are you okay?”

 

“Kind of,” Nick said.

 

“Is he dead?” Judy asked.

 

“I think so.”

 

Nick and Judy went back into the main room of the diner. On the menu board were the following meals:

 

**_LUNCH_ **

 

_Fish and Chips, Fried Oysters, Lobster_

 

**_DINNER_ **

 

_Apple Pie, Chicken Pot Pie, Steak and Kidney Pie_

 

**_SPECIALS_ **

 

_Cranberry Wine, Grape Tarts_

 

“So what should we order?” Nick asked.

 

“I’ll have the apple pie and fried oysters,” Judy said.

 

To Judy’s surprise, her meal appeared on a table next to the menu board.

 

“As for me, I’ll take fish and chips with chicken pot pie,” Nick said.

 

Nick’s order also appeared on the table. He sat down with his girlfriend and smiled at her. The White Rabbit sat in-between the couple.

 

“Way to work that diaper, big girl.”

 

Judy smiled at Nick and started to eat her lunch.

 

“Does Alice know about your alternative lifestyle?” Nick asked.

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

“Maybe she should,” Nick said, stuffing a large piece of apple pie into his mouth. “You’re full of surprises.”

 

“What if she doesn’t like it?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Nick said. “This is the woman whose grandfather is a magical rabbi skilled in medieval combat.”

 

“You do have a point.”

 

“Maybe I will tell her once we find her.”

 

After eating the rest of their meal, Nick and Judy exited with the White Rabbit.

 

“Who has my bag?” Judy asked.

 

“I have it,” Nick answered.

 

“That nappy bag might come in handy,” the White Rabbit said. “Nick, you go find Alice. Judy and I will be taking a break at my cottage.

“Okay,” Nick said, walking down the left path in search of Judy’s mother.


	9. Into the Garden

Alice closely followed the Cheshire Cat as they walked through the Flower Garden within Tulgey Forest. All of the Flowers were female and humanoid, scantily clothed in vines, leaves, and beautiful petals from their respective blossoms. All of the Flowers were young and beautiful. They looked at Alice as she walked into the garden.

 

“Who’s that woman?” the Rose asked. “She looks familiar.”

 

“She’s the Alice of Legend,” the Sunflower replied.

 

“No, she’s not!” the Rose snapped. “Alice wears a blue dress and apron. That woman is not Alice.”

 

"Actually, Alice originally wore a yellow dress," the Tiger Lily said.

 

"She could be our Alice," the Rose argued.

 

"But she also couldn't be," said the Lily.

 

“But she could be,” the Sunflower said.

 

“Well, she’s not!”

 

“She is.”

 

“But she’s not!

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” the Cheshire Cat growled at the Flowers.

 

The Sunflower and Rose screamed, silencing themselves. The Cheshire Cat sighed and smiled at Alice.

 

“Have you met the Red Queen?” he asked his traveling companion.

 

“No, I have not,” Alice replied. “Is she like the Queen of Hearts."

 

“She’s similar to Victoria, but not the same,” the Cheshire Cat said. “The Red Queen came here before you arrived in Wonderland, when your grandfather first visited this realm. She was the enemy of the Queen of Hearts, and was imprisoned in her castle for seven weeks. Her crime was theft of the royal tarts."

 

Alice laughed and asked, “Is the Queen of Hearts still alive?” 

 

“Yes, my dear lady. The Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen rule Wonderland together as equals, alongside the White Queen.”

 

  
"Who's the White Queen?" Alice asked.

 

"She's a Pacific Islander who came to this realm, one of the Samoan people. Her name is Tala."

 

Alice decided to change the subject.

 

“Aren’t these Flowers pretty?”

 

“Yes, but be careful,” the Cheshire Cat said. “Their breath is poisonous.”

 

“If that’s the case, then we should get out of here,” Alice said.

 

As they were talking, a dark-haired sorceress entered the garden. Dressed in a crimson gown and a scarlet crown studded with blood-colored rubies, she carried a bloodstained sword.

 

“Is she the Red Queen?” Alice whispered to the Cheshire Cat.

 

“Yes, she is,” the Cheshire Cat said. “Keep calm and act like one of her loyal subjects.”

 

The Red Queen turned around, twiddling her fingers. She looked at Alice.

 

“Who are you and where are you doing?” she demanded. “Speak neatly, and don’t be afraid of me.”

 

“Pardon me, Your Majesty, but the Cheshire Cat and I were just talking a walk,” Alice said.

 

“Did you know that a royal chess game is being played all over my kingdom?” the Red Queen asked.

 

“There is? I love chess,” Alice said.

 

“What’s your name?” the Red Queen asked.

 

She smiled at the blonde witch, expecting her to answer.

 

“My name is Alice Rose Radcliffe.”

 

“Alice?” the Red Queen asked. “Well, the Hatter is looking for you, and soon you’ll become Queen of Wonderland.”

 

“Am I a pawn?” Alice asked.

 

“Yes, but you will become part of the monarchy once you reach the eighth square. You’re already on the fourth square.”

 

“When I become Queen, may I please have a kosher banquet?” Alice requested.

 

“Of course,” the Red Queen said.

 

She offered Alice a cookie.

 

“Now I must go,” the Red Queen said. “Remember who you are, and speak in French when you can’t remember the English term for a thing.”

 

Alice nodded, snacking on the cookie as she watched the Red Queen speed-walk through the trees.

 

“She must have quick feet or enchanted shoes,” she said to herself. “Her Majesty runs so fast!”


	10. Judy's New Clothes

 In the White Rabbit’s cottage, Judy was looking at herself in the mirror. She played with her skirt and sucked on her pacifier, calmly humming.

 

“Am I too old for diapers and playing with baby toys?” she asked her fellow bunny.

 

“You are never too old for the joys of childhood,” the White Rabbit said.

 

“But what if Mom sees me?”

 

“She won’t mind, Judy,” the White Rabbit said. “Trust me, Alice is used to peculiar creatures.”

 

Judy nervously conjured a pacifier and popped into her mouth, flapping her hands as she sucked on it.

 

“Don’t worry, Judy. You will be fine.”

 

“No, I won’t!” Judy said. “What if she thinks Nick and I participate in kink?”

 

“Alice is an open-minded woman,” the White Rabbit said to Judy. “She won’t jump to conclusions, my dear.”

 

Judy thumped her foot, staring up at the wall. Hanging on the kitchen door was a knee-length French maid outfit. Fashioned in the style of a traditional German _dirndl_ , the dress a low-cut neckline and featured a pair of black-and-white striped thigh-high stockings. Judy grabbed the dress and faced the White Rabbit, smiling at him.

 

“Should I wear this?” she asked herself.

 

The White Rabbit smiled.

 

“That was Mary Ann’s outfit, you know. She used to be my maid.”

 

“Was Mary Ann a human girl or a bunny?” Judy asked.

 

“A human girl,” the White Rabbit responded. "She used to cook and clean for me."

 

"Did you love her?" Judy asked.

 

"Yes, I did," the White Rabbit said. "She was the most intelligent, witty, and brave woman in Wonderland. One time, the Bandersnatch attacked us during our picnic date."

 

"Were you alright?" Judy asked.

 

“I was okay. Sadly, Mary Ann was eaten by the Bandersnatch.”

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Judy said. “Am I allowed to wear her  outfit?”

 

“You have my full permission to put on that dress,” the White Rabbit said. "But take good care of it."

 

"I'll be responsible like a good maid," Judy said. "But don't expect me to be working in the kitchen."

 

Grabbing the French maid dress, Judy removed her skirt and began dressing herself. After putting on the dress, she tied the white cotton apron around her waist and fastened it with a large white bow. She wiggled her diapered butt around, smiling at the White Rabbit.

 

“Do I look cute?" she asked her friend.

 

“Yes, you do,” the White Rabbit said. “Now let’s continue our search for Alice and find Nick Wilde.”

 

“Okay," Judy said.

 

She took the White Rabbit's hand as they exited the cottage.


	11. The White Queen

 

Alice smiled as she climbed on top of the Cheshire Cat’s back, petting him as he walked along the checkerboard path. They were in the middle of a woodland village. The village’s architecture appeared to be a mixture of medieval and Victorian, featuring brick chimneys and thatched roofs.

The Cheshire Cat smiled, purring as Alice petted him. She smiled back and made feline sound effects in order to please him.

“Are you excited for me, Cheshire Puss?” she asked.

“I’m beyond excited, Alice. I am thrilled that you will become queen of Wonderland.”

“And you’ll get to be one of my royal advisors,” Alice said.

“Thank you, Alice.”

Alice looked down and saw a white shawl. She picked it up. The shawl was embroidered with golden thread.

“Whose shawl is this?”

Looking up, Alice noticed a plus-sized Samoan woman scurrying through the forest and down the path toward her. She could hear the woman panting, “Bread and butter, bread and butter…”

The woman stopped and smiled at Alice. She was dressed entirely in white. Placed upon her head was a silver crown adorned with diamonds.

“Am I addressing the White Queen?” Alice asked.

“There’s no need for that, _la'u pele_ , ” the White Queen said. “I’ve gotten better at dressing myself, though it’s quite difficult when adjusting my crown.”

Alice looked closely into the White Queen’s face. Her eyes lit up as a smile formed across her lips.

“You look familiar, Your Majesty. Have we met before?”

“ _Oi sole!_ ” the White Queen muttered underneath her breath. “Damn it! I thought the neurotypicals weren’t supposed to know.”

“But I’m not neurotypical,” Alice said.

The White Queen smiled and laughed as she hugged her subject.

“You’re one of us?” she asked Alice. “An autistic woman in a strange realm?”

“Of course, I am…”

Judy popped out from behind the trees, followed by the White Rabbit and Nick Wilde.

“Guys, where were you?” Alice asked.

“Where were you?” Judy asked her mother.

“I was worried about you, sweetheart,” Alice said. “Also, I’m curious as to why you are wearing a French maid costume in the wilderness?”

“Because I love it!”

Alice picked up her daughter and snuggled her.

“You look wonderful, Judy.”

Judy smiled as she sucked on her pacifier.

“Would any of you wish to meet my two servants?” the White Queen asked. “They are Hatter and Hare.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

The Mad Hatter and March Hare appeared, drinking iced tea together.

“Is that Alice, Mr. Hyde?” the March Hare asked the Hatter.

“I believe so,” the Hatter confirmed.

“She did not age well.”

“Excuse me,” Judy told him. “I think that my mom has aged perfectly. She is beautiful no matter how old she is.”

Alice remained silent.

“While we were searching for Alice, we came across two warriors battling against each other,” Judy told the White Queen. “The first fighter was a unicorn, and the second fighter was a lion.”

Alice took a deep breath and recited the following poem:

_The Lion and the Unicorn were fighting for the crown,_

_The Lion beat the Unicorn all around the town._

_Some gave them white bread, some gave them brown,_

_Some gave them plum cake and drummed them out of town._

“And the best part is that they’re fighting for my crown!” the White Queen laughed.

“Will they manage to get it?” Alice asked.

“No, my dear. Theft of the crown is treason, and treason means no jam tomorrow or the next day.”

“Or jam today?” Alice asked.

“No, it’s jam tomorrow or jam the next day,” the White Queen said. “Today isn’t any other day, so it can’t be tomorrow.”

Alice sighed and gave up, laughing with her new friend. The Hatter and Hare chuckled along with their monarch.

"Shut up and give me a ham sandwich," the White Queen ordered the March Hare.

 

The Hatter looked away as the Hare reached inside his pants, taking out a burlap sack filled with sandwiches.

“Here you go, Your Majesty.”

The White Queen reached inside the bag and took out a sandwich.

“Wouldn’t those sandwiches be gross and moldy?” Judy asked.

“Stupid girl!” the Mad Hatter laughed. “Here in Wonderland, the food never goes bad.”

“Really?”

The Hatter nodded.

“Do you have any news for me?” the White Queen asked the March Hare.

“I shall whisper it to you,” the March Hare said.

The Hare tiptoed over to the White Queen and cupped his hands over his mouth. But instead of whispering, he shouted, “The Furries are it at again!”

“Don’t shout or yell,” the White Queen said. “You make me giddy. Do it again, and I’ll have you buttered!”

The March Hare stepped back, shuddering as he lowered his head. The White Queen turned around and faced Alice.

“What is a Furry?” she asked the young witch.

“A Furry is an anthropomorphic animal or a slang term for somebody who appreciates them,” Alice explained. “While shunned upon in modern society, the latter has proven to be quite popular where I come from.”

“Is Alice a Furry?” the Mad Hatter asked.

“Well, I do adore cats and rabbits,” Alice said. “They are my familiars.”

“Witch!” the Hatter screeched. “She’ll damn us all.”

“Stuff and nonsense,” Alice said. “I’m a good witch.”

“There’s no such thing,” the March Hare sneered.

Alice simply sighed and tickled Judy, kissing her ears and toes. Judy giggled as Alice made silly faces.

“Is that bunny your daughter?” the White Queen asked.

“Yes, she is.”

“She is invited to your royal banquet after you are crowned Queen of Wonderland,” the March Hare said.

“A banquet? Sounds fun!”

The Lion and the Unicorn appeared in front of the Hatter, punching each other.

“It’s my crown,” the Lion roared as she kicked the Unicorn in the face, beating him senselessly. “I’m the strongest!”

“Just wait until I impale you with my horn,” the Unicorn boasted.

Alice, who hated fighting of any sort, decided to intervene. She pushed the Lion and Unicorn aside.

“Stop this nonsense at once,” she scolded them. “You’re both acting like children!”

 

“What sort of creature are you, my dear?” the Lion asked Alice.

“She’s a fabulous monster,” the Unicorn said.

“Actually, I’m a human,” Alice said. “And my name is Alice.”

“Well, my dear, we can’t stop until one of us kills the other,” the Lion said to Alice.

“Why would you want to kill each other?” Judy asked.

“We’re fighting for the crown,” the Unicorn explained. “And, according to the rules of chess, two or more pawns cannot occupy the same space at the same time. One of us has to kill somebody else.”

“Instead of engaging in slaughter, why can’t you go to the next square?” Alice asked.

“We can, but somebody needs to give us plum cake and then drum us out of town,” the Lion said.

“The villagers have already given us white and brown bread as snacks,” the Unicorn added.

As they were speaking, a dish of plum cake appeared beside Alice. She picked it up.

“Hand the cake around first, and cut it afterwards,” the White Queen said.

“Okay, Your Majesty.”

Alice passed the plum cake around to her friends. To her amazement, the cake divided itself into three fourths. The Lion and the Unicorn took one slice each, while the White Queen grabbed two slices of cake.

“She’s given us more cake than you, Your Majesty,” the Unicorn said to the White Queen.

After the White Queen and her subjects had finished eating the cake, a chorus of drums filled the air. The sound pierced Alice’s ears. She screamed and cried, clasping her hands over her ears. Judy did the same.

The Lion and Unicorn screamed, running out of the forest. Alice laughed at their stupidity.

“What was that noise?” she asked the White Queen.

“That was the sound of the royal drums,” the White Queen said. “By the way, I have not properly introduced myself. I am Tala Waialiki, grandmother of Moana and currently the White Queen of Wonderland.”

“Nice to meet you, Your Majesty,” Alice said. “I am Alice Radcliffe, daughter of Roger and Anita Radcliffe.”

She stood beside Judy, pointing to her.

“This is my daughter, Judy Hopps.”

The White Queen approached the rabbit and kissed her hand, smiling at the two women.

“I have heard great news about you, my dear Alice,” the White Queen said. “You fought the Jabberwock and defied the Queen of Hearts.”

“Yes, I did. I am a warrior princess who takes no prisoners and doesn’t tolerate nonsense,” Alice confessed. “By the way, many squares have I traveled?”

“You are now on the sixth square,” the White Queen said. “The White Knight will show you the way, and then you’ll become a member of the royal family.”

 

“Sounds good,” Alice said. “Thank you for talking to me.”

“You’re welcome,” the White Queen said. “May I play with your daughter after you become queen?”

Alice nodded.

“Just try to be gentle,” she said. “Goodbye, Your Majesty.”

“Farewell, Alice.”

The White Queen bleated like a sheep. She snapped her fingers and vanished.

“Why is everyone so weird around here?” Judy asked.

“It’s Wonderland, sweetheart. Everybody’s a weirdo.”

Judy's stomach churned as she whimpered. She had been eating some wild mushrooms lately, and it was a known fact that Wonderland's food possessed strange side effects after consumption. She tugged on Alice’s skirt and grabbed onto her leg, staring into her mother’s eyes as she farted. Alice turned around and knelt down, looking at her daughter.

“Judy? Are you okay, baby girl?”

Judy farted.

“I’m fine, Mom.”

Alice picked up Judy and headed into the northern region of the wilderness.

“Where are we going now, Mommy?” Judy asked.

“Onward.”

 


	12. Checkmate

As they were walking through the woods, Alice and Judy noticed a battle taking place in a clearing. The White Knight and two Red Knights were sword-fighting each other. The White Knight ducked as the first Red Knight swung his sword around, knocking his companion off the back of his horse.

 

“Ahoy, mate! Check!”

 

The White Knight pulled out a silver broadsword and began to duel with the first Red Knight. Just as the Red Knight was about to stab the hero, the White Knight sliced off his enemy's arms and head. As the fallen warrior’s body collapsed onto the ground, the second Red Knight rode away on his horse.

 

“How dreadfully savage!” Judy remarked.

 

“What kind of sword is that?” Alice asked.

 

“This is the Vorpal Sword,” the White Knight said. “It has the power to bring permanent death to certain residents of Wonderland.”

 

“That looks so cool,” Judy said. “May I please have it?”

 

“It’s a weapon, little girl,” the White Knight said to Judy. “Weapons are not toys. Besides, it won’t be handled well in the hands of an insignificant child.”

 

“I’m not a child!” Judy snapped. “I am a woman of my own invention.”

 

“So am I,” Alice said.

 

“You certainly seem like a child,” the White Knight said.

 

“Shut it!” Judy yelled back.

 

She grabbed the Vorpal Blade out of the White Knight’s hands, giving it to Alice.

 

“That’s not your sword, wenches!” the White Knight retorted. “I am the hero of this story, the valiant warrior who serves the White Queen and saves the day by rescuing the damsel.”

 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before making sexist comments about women,” Alice told him. “And for your information, we are not damsels.”

 

“Also, we don’t need rescuing,” Judy said. “So fuck off, Sir Anus.”

 

“You are being ungrateful to your hero, young ladies,” the White Knight said. “Maybe a kiss will change your mood?”

 

“No, it can’t,” Judy said. “Want to know what can?”

 

“What is that, fair maiden?”

 

“Kicking your ass.”

 

“But I don’t have an ass,” the White Knight said. “I have a horse.”

 

“Sure, you have an ass,” Judy said. “And I’m going to kick it.”

 

The rabbit rushed forward to attack the Knight, but Alice restrained her.

 

“We should probably get going,” she said.

 

“Goodbye, dear maidens,” the White Knight said. “I hope we meet again.”

 

As Alice and Judy walked away, they giggled at the White Knight.

 

“Stupid men make me laugh,” Alice said.

 

“They make me laugh too, Mommy,” Judy said. “By the way, we’re on the seventh square. At what square will you become Queen?”

 

“The eighth,” Alice said. “It’s just over the bridge.”

 

“So we’re almost there.”

 

Alice picked up her daughter and walked across the bridge. When she got to the end of the bridge, she leaped off.

 

“I did it,” she said to herself.

 

She smiled at her daughter.

 

“You did it, Mom!” Judy cheered.

 

The Red Queen and White Queen appeared.

 

“Congratulations, Your Highness,” the White Queen announced.

 

“You’ve made it across the chessboard and reached the eighth rank,” the Red Queen said.

 

“When do I receive my crown?” Alice asked.

 

“After the royal banquet,” the White Queen said. “But first, divide a loaf of bread by five thirds.”

 

As the White Queen said this, a loaf of challah appeared beside Alice. Alice grabbed the bread and broke it into five thirds as instructed.

 

“What causes lightning?” the Red Queen asked.

 

“Thunder,” Alice said.

 

“Is your daughter an Age Regressor?” the White Queen asked Alice, tickling Judy underneath her chin.

 

“Yes, she is. She’s helped to keep me alive.”

 

“What do you mean?” Judy asked.

 

“When I’m suffering from intrusive thoughts about suicide, you make me feel better,” Alice said to her daughter.

 

The White Queen smiled at the two ladies and said, “You and your daughter are brave for helping each other. Keep on fighting.”

 

“Thanks, Your Majesty,” Judy said.

 

“You will be attending Alice’s royal dinner party this afternoon,” the Red Queen said. “Everybody in Wonderland is invited, except the Mock Turtle and the Gryphon.”

 

“Where’s the Cheshire Cat?” Alice asked.

 

“He disappeared, but he’ll be with you during the dinner ceremony.”

 

Judy fell asleep next to Alice, sucking her thumb. Alice gently placed her daughter in her lap and kissed her forehead.

 

“May I sing her a lullaby?” the Red Queen asked.

 

“Of course,” Alice answered.

 

The Red Queen cleared her throat and sang,

 

_Rockabye baby, in Alice’s lap!_

_Till the feast’s ready, we’ve time for a nap,_

_When the feast is over, we’ll go to the ball with the_

_Red Queen, and White Queen, Queen Alice, and all!_

 

“She’s quite adorable,” the Red Queen said to Alice. “Did you know that my son loves rabbits?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Alice said. “The King of Hearts loves bunnies.”

 

The Red Queen stood up on her feet and kissed the White Queen on the cheek.

 

“We’ll see you at the feast, Alice,” both Queens announced.

 

They snapped their fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Alice was not amused, because she was getting tired of nonsensical things happening to her, but she was slowly getting used to the weirdness.


	13. Queen Alice

Alice stood beside the entrance to the Royal Banquet Hall in the Palace of Hearts, holding a scepter. She knocked on the door.

 

“Hello?”

 

A small window opened in the door. The Frog Footman poked his head out, staring at Alice.

 

“What do you want?” he asked.

 

“I was answering the door,” Alice said.

 

“What did it ask you?”

 

“The door didn’t ask me anything,” Alice replied.

 

“Well, don’t go knocking on it! It’s very rude, you know.”

 

Alice ignored him. The Frog Footman opened the doors, leading Alice into the dining room. Each of the guests were seated at a long, rectangular table. Alice recognized them as the various creatures and madmen she encountered during her previous adventures in Wonderland, when she was seven years old. There was the Carpenter, who was seated next to the Duchess and Mock Turtle. The White Rabbit sat with the Dodo bird, while Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and the March Hare were eating lamb chops with the Gryphon and the Cheshire Cat. 

 

“And there’s the Mad Hatter,” Alice said to herself.

 

She noticed the Mad Hatter was sharing tea and gingerbread cupcakes with the Knave of Hearts.

 

“But where’s the royalty?” Alice asked herself.

 

She turned around and smiled. In the center of the dining hall stood four chairs with red velvet cushions. Sitting in the chairs were the Queen and King of Hearts, the White Queen, and the Red Queen.

 

“Welcome, Queen Alice,” the White Queen said.

 

“You’ve already missed the first course,” the Red Queen said. “We dined on soup and fish.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize,” the White Queen said.

 

She stood up from her chair and clapped her hands.

 

“Jefferson, please bring in the royal dinner for Queen Alice," the Red Queen said to the Hatter.

 

The Mad Hatter exited the room and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he was carrying a cart bearing trays of mutton and plum pudding.

 

“That looks delicious,” Alice said.

 

After the royal family had eaten, a golden crown appeared at Alice’s feet.

 

“I never expected to be a queen so soon,” Alice said to the White Queen.

 

“But is she responsible enough?” the Red Queen asked the Queen of Hearts.

 

“She’s more well-mannered than you,” the Queen of Hearts said to the Red Queen. “After all, you’re the one who killed half of my army.”

 

“Ladies, let’s stop bickering and have a nice dinner,” the White Queen advised the two women.

 

She smiled at Alice.

 

“Put on the crown, Alice,” the White Queen said to her friend.

 

Alice picked up the crown and placed it on her head. Instantly, her purple gown transformed into a dark blue dress with puff sleeves and a white pinafore. Around her neck was a Star of David necklace.

 

  
“What’s happening?” she asked the White Queen.

 

“You’ve begun your transformation,” the White Queen said.

 

“Into what?”

 

“The savior of Wonderland,” the King of Hearts said.

 

“How am I to be a savior?” Alice asked.

 

“You can help protect Wonderland from the Jabberwock,” the White Queen suggested.

 

Alice smiled. The denizens of Wonderland sprang up from their chairs and placed their hands on their chests, bowing down to Alice. The Hatter and Hare began to sing,

 

_To the Looking-Glass world it was Alice that said,_

_"I've a scepter in hand, I've a crown on my head;_

_Let the Wonderland creatures, whatever they be,_

_Come and dine with the Red Queen, the White Queen, and me!"_

 

_Then fill up the glasses as quick as you can,_

_And sprinkle the table with buttons and bran:_

_Put cats in the coffee, and mice in the tea,_

_And welcome Queen Alice with thirty-times-three!_

 

_"Oh, Wonderland creatures," quoth Alice, "draw near!_

_'Tis an honour to see me, a favour to hear:_

_'Tis a privilege high to have dinner and tea_

_Along with the Red Queen, the White Queen, and me!"_

 

_Then fill up the glasses with treacle and ink,_

_Or anything else that is pleasant to drink;_

_Mix sand with the cider, and wool with the wine,_

_And welcome Queen Alice with ninety-times-nine!_

 

When the song was finished, the two singers were met with applause by the Queens of Wonderland.

 

“That’s an excellent performance,” Alice said.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” said the Hatter.

 

“You should probably give a dramatic speech about how far you’ve come on your journey,” the Red Queen said to Alice.

 

Alice rose up from her chair, raising her fist in the air.

 

“To the denizens of Wonderland, I have an important message,” she proclaimed. “I rise to give thanks for this banquet and my crown.”

 

The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming happily.

 

“Ever since I was a little Ashkenazi witch, I’ve always wanted to be a princess. But, over time, I thought a queen sounded better…”

 

Alice paused, trying to figure out what to say next. A moment of silence passed by.

 

“Keep talking, Mommy,” Judy said to Alice.

 

Alice resumed her speech, “As I was saying, I thought being a princess was nice. But over time, I changed my mind due to the negative stereotypes associated with Jewish princesses.”

 

She smiled at the White Queen and Judy, curtseying at the Queen of Hearts.

 

“Anyway, being a monarch doesn’t come without struggles. They always start young,” Alice continued. “Once upon a time, I was a scared little girl who battled against Depression, intrusive thoughts about suicide, and family issues. When I was first sent down that dreaded rabbit hole to Wonderland, my experiences within that realm somehow worsened my mental illness.”

 

“And it’s all the fault of that Jabberwock,” the White Rabbit whispered to the Hatter.

 

Alice went on with her speech,

 

“Despite my nightmarish misadventures, I survived the madness. I am no longer a frightened child, but a warrior destined to protect her kingdom and her subjects. I am not a Jewish princess, but a Jewish queen. I learned to embrace my mental illness and not view it as a burden. While I’m what psychology journals would classify as batshit crazy, I am not a bad person. We all have our differences, but it’s our choices and personal strengths that define who we are. As they say in Wonderland, we’re all mad here.”

 

Upon finishing her speech, Alice bowed as her companions rose up from the chairs and clapped.

 

“Hail to Alice, the Jewish Witch Queen of Wonderland!” the White Rabbit announced.  

 

The citizens of Wonderland repeated this phrase and cheered again.

 

“Has Judy eaten?” Alice asked the White Queen. “And where’s Nick Wilde?”

 

“Judy had a large meal,” the White Queen said. “As for her boyfriend, he was here before…”

 

Judy frantically looked around for her partner. Nick popped out from under the table, licking his lips.

 

“Did I miss anything?” the dumb fox asked.

 

“Yeah, you did,” Judy responded. “My mom just became Queen of Wonderland.”

 

“How did he get here?” Alice asked.

 

“I kidnapped him,” the Cheshire Cat said.

 

“Why?” Alice asked.

 

“So he could surprise you,” Nick said.

 

“But you can’t just kidnap whomever you please,” the Red Queen said. “That’s worse than a crime.”

 

The White Queen ignored this conversation and asked, “Who wants to throw a dance party for Alice?”

 

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” the Red Queen replied.

 

After the royal banquet, a dance party began. All of the animals of Wonderland waltzed with their human friends as the King of Hearts and the Queens watched.

 

Judy burped, smiling at her mother.

 

“Guess what, Mommy?” she asked.

 

“What?” Alice asked.

 

“I had a huge dinner that consisted of ten fried sausages, eight salmon, a bowl of tomato soup, and three glasses of whiskey.”

 

The White Queen laughed and picked up Judy, placing the bunny in her lap.

 

“You must have been a hungry little girl,” the White Queen said. “Does your stomach hurt?”

 

Judy whimpered as her stomach growled. She looked into the White Queen’s eyes.

 

“Tala? Alice? I need to go potty.”

 

“When I was imprisoned by the Queen of Hearts, I used a chamber pot,” the Red Queen said.

 

“My daughter doesn’t need a chamber pot,” Alice argued.

 

“Besides, that’s disgusting,” the White Queen said. “Where do you even dump your waste? Into the rivers and streams?”

 

“No, you silly fool! I disposed of my excrement by burning it,” the Red Queen said.

 

The White Queen, Alice, and Judy shuddered in distaste.

 

“Burning it? Really?”

 

The Red Queen nodded.

 

“By the way, what day is it?” Alice asked her daughter.

 

“It’s Friday,” Judy said.

 

Alice gasped as her jaw dropped.

 

“Holy crap, it’s almost time for my Shabbat tea party!” she exclaimed. “We have to get back home.”

 

“Have a safe journey, my dear,” the White Queen said to Alice. “My lady friends will take care of the guests and the castle for you.”

 

“Okay,” Alice said. “Goodbye, Your Majesties.”

 

The Queens waved at Alice.

 

“Goodbye, Queen Alice.”

 

Alice smiled as she picked up Judy Hopps, cradling her daughter as she followed the Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit into the portrait gallery, where the reverse Looking Glass stood. While the main Looking Glass in Merlin’s basement sent visitors into Wonderland, this mirror did the opposite: Sending visitors back to their home location.

 

“Should we hop in?” Judy asked her mother.

 

“Yes, we should,” Alice said. “Do you want to go first?”

 

“No, you can,” Judy said.

 

Alice stepped through the mirror. Her daughter and her animal friends followed their leader.


	14. Reality Ensues

“Wake up, Mom.”

 

Alice opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room, with Judy Hopps and the White Rabbit in her arms. 

 

“That was one crazy adventure,” Alice said to Judy. “Now I have to prepare dinner with Cedric before my family arrives.”

 

She got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Cedric stood over the counter, admiring a roasted turkey garnished with fresh citrus and cranberries. The sorcerer turned around and stared at Alice.

 

“Where the bloody hell have you been?” he asked his sister. “You’ve been missing for thirteen hours.”

 

“I was in Wonderland,” Alice said.

 

“Wonderland? Isn’t that one of the Realms of Fable?” Cedric wondered.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“Well, my sister and niece will be here any minute,” Cedric told Alice.

 

Cordelia appeared, holding Calista in her arms.

 

“Good evening, Alice,” the Conjurer said to her niece.

 

“ _Shalom_ , dear Cordelia,” Alice replied.

 

“And the same to you, Auntie Alice,” Calista said. “ _Shalom_ to you, Uncle Cedric.”

 

Cedric smiled and hugged his thirteen-year-old niece.

 

“Remember when I stole the Dragon Claw Wand from my grandpa?” Calista asked Cedric.

 

“Yes, I remember,” Cedric sighed. “My grandfather was rightfully pissed off, but he eventually forgave you.”

 

“Calista is getting quite big,” Alice said. “Has been eating lots of vegetables?”

 

“I love my veggies,” Calista said. “But I strongly dislike lima beans, and kidney beans, and green beans. Basically, I detest all beans. They make me gassy.”

 

“Okay, my dear. Do you enjoy other vegetables?”

 

“I love tomatoes,” Calista said.

 

“Sweetie, tomatoes are belong to the fruit family,” Cordelia corrected her daughter. “Anything with seeds is a fruit.”

 

“By the way, what’s for dinner?” Calista asked.

 

“I’ll be making a delicious roasted turkey,” Cedric boasted.

 

“And I’ll be preparing brisket with mushroom soup,” Alice said. “My daughter will be having fruit salad.”

 

“That sounds delicious,” Calista commented.

 

Cedric’s parents, Winifred the Wise and Goodwyn the Great, appeared near the kitchen table. Next came Alice’s mother and father, Roger and Anita Radcliffe.

 

“Mom! Dad!” Alice screamed happily, running toward her parents and embracing them warmly. “I missed you so much.”

 

“We missed you too, Dreamchild,” Anita said. “My husband brought you a present.”

 

Roger reached inside his pocket and took out a silver dagger.

 

“Use this to protect the ones you love from evil forces,” he told his daughter. “I used this dagger to kill the servants of Cruella’s coven. They stole my Dalmatians for use in a demonic ritual. Of course, my wife rescued the dogs, but I was responsible for killing the witches and their leader.”

 

“Thank you,” Alice said as she took the dagger. “It appears to be a valuable weapon. Now you can all wait in the living room with my daughter, while dinner is being made.”

 

“Okay, Alice.”

 

The guests exited the kitchen. Rabbi Merlin appeared, holding Excalibur.

 

“Grandpa, please put that sword away,” Alice said.

 

“Sorry, Alice,” Merlin said.

 

He placed the sword on the counter.

 

“You can join the other family members in the living room,” Alice said.

 

She stared at the counter and waved her hands over the surface.

 

“ _Bruststück und Suppe!_ ”

 

Instantly, a platter of brisket sandwiches, a loaf of challah, and mushroom soup appeared on the counter. Alice picked up the platter with both hands and walked into the living room, setting the meal down on the table.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” she announced to her family.


	15. Shabbat Night

 

The Radcliffe family sat down in their chairs as Alice entered the living room. With Alice Cooper makeup on her face, the blonde witch wore white fingerless gloves and a blue hooded cloak over her dress.

 

“Welcome to the fifth annual Radcliffe Family Reunion, my dear witches and wizards,” Alice spoke in a high-pitched voice reminiscent of Harley Quinn. “I hope you’re enjoying yourselves.”

 

She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, lighting the Shabbat candles on the table. She then blessed the candles and the challah, breaking the sacred bread apart.

 

“Let the feast begin,” she said.

 

All at once, the Radcliffe family began to eat. Rabbi Merlin grabbed a brisket sandwich and poured some wine into his glass.

 

“Please pass the barbecue sauce, Uncle Cedric,” Calista said.

 

Cedric handed a bowl of barbecue sauce to Calista. His niece poured the sauce onto her brisket. Alice sat next to her daughter. Judy sat in her highchair, wearing a pink onesie and a purple bib. Cedric passed the honey mustard and poured it over her brisket, closing the jar before setting it back on the table.

 

“Where have you been, Alice?” Merlin asked his granddaughter. “I tried contacting you on Facebook, but you didn’t respond.”

 

Alice cleared her throat and switched back to her regular voice.

 

“I was busy in Wonderland, having all sorts of adventures,” she admitted. “Also, I am now the savior and queen of that realm.”

 

Her family clapped upon hearing such spectacular news, congratulating Alice.

 

“Good job, my dear girl,” Cordelia said. “You finally accomplished something in life. Now all you need is an actual job and a husband.”

 

“Mommy, that’s rude,” Calista pointed out. “Besides, Alice doesn’t want a husband. Maybe she wants a girlfriend, or maybe she’s dating both genders.”

 

“Actually, I’m asexual,” Alice said.

 

“That’s fine, too,” Winifred said as she stuffed a handful of brisket into her mouth, washing it down with a glass of soup.

 

“Sometimes we just need family members to make us happy,” Rabbi Merlin acknowledged.

 

Cedric looked at Roger, shaking hands with him.

 

“So you’re Alice’s father?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” Roger said. “My name’s Roger Benjamin Radcliffe, musical wizard and loyal husband.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Roger,” Cedric said. “I’m Cedric the Sensational, the brother of Alice and the uncle of Calista, who is my older sister’s daughter.”

 

Roger wanted to question how a wizard such as Cedric could possibly be both brother and uncle, but kept quiet.

 

“Did you know that Princess Sofia is now the Protector of Neverland?” Cedric asked Roger.

 

“No, I did not,” Roger said as he drank the soup from his bowl. “But I heard from the royal family that she worked as the Storykeeper and saved Avalor.”

 

“Sofia has done many amazing things,” Cedric said. “My little princess is growing up so fast.”

 

“I know Sofia is like the daughter you never had, Cedric,” Winifred said. “She’s a heroic young lady.”

 

“But the way Cedric talks about her is downright inappropriate,” Goodwyn said to his wife.

 

“What do you mean? I love Sofia,” Cedric said. “She’s the cutest little girl I’ve ever known in my life, and possibly one of the first people to recognize the goodness in me.”

 

“Cedric, that is enough,” Goodwyn said.

 

“But I admire her, Dad, and she has inspired me to…”

 

Goodwyn slapped his son across the face. Cedric sniffled as he began to cry, looking up at his father.

 

“You wear the mask of a loving nerd and a good friend, Cedric,” Goodwyn said. “But I know what you truly are…”

 

“No, you don’t,” Cedric said.

 

Alice, Judy, Rabbi Merlin, and Calista covered their ears. They knew that Goodwyn was about to raise his face, and just like most wizards on the Autism spectrum, Alice and her fellow neurodivergent siblings couldn’t handle loud noises, no matter who was being yelled at.

 

“You’re a fucking pedophile!” Goodwyn shouted at his son. “Just like Lewis Carroll was.”

 

“I’m not a pedophile!” Cedric fought back through his tears. “Just because I’m friends with Sofia and the other Royal Prep students doesn’t make me a depraved predator."

 

The family gasped, staring at Goodwyn. Cedric looked at his nieces.

 

“Do you think I would hurt a child?” he asked Cordelia.

 

“No, I don’t,” Cordelia said. “You babysat Calista for me.”

 

“You’re a good man, Cedric,” Alice said.

 

“Also, while Cedric has made numerous past attempts to steal the Amulet of Avalor and take over Enchancia, he never displayed any signs of sexual attraction towards children,” Winifred said to her husband. “See, Goodwyn? You’re treating my son like shit again, and I’m getting tired of it.”

 

Merlin looked around at the table, quietly sipping his wine before deciding to speak.

 

“He’s a troubled Jewish boy, but you need to respect him,” Merlin advised Goodwyn. “Also, Lewis Carroll was not a pedophile.”

 

“My grandfather speaks the truth,” Alice said.

 

“I’m sorry, dear son,” Goodwyn said to Cedric.

 

“Apology not accepted, Dad,” Cedric said. “Or should I even call you that?”

 

Cedric hugged his mother. Rabbi Merlin glared at Goodwyn, standing up from his chair.

 

“In this household, we love and respect Lewis Carroll,” Merlin lectured in a serious tone. “And we most certainly do not speak falsely of our fellow family members. Do you understand?”

 

Goodwyn nodded.

 

“The Carroll Myth is pure bullshit,” Merlin said. “Go ask Alice about it. She knows that it’s false.”

 

Alice had no idea how to respond, so she preferred to change the subject.

 

“What’s Enchancia?” she asked her grandfather.

 

“It’s the old-fashioned nickname for England,” Rabbi Merlin explained. “The term was first coined by sorcerers during the nineteenth century, due to the supernatural creatures and legends that the country is known for.”

 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Alice responded.

 

Judy wiggled around in her highchair, laughing as she ate her brisket.

 

“That’s one weird toddler,” Calista said.

 

“Are you talking about Judy? She’s not an actual toddler,” Alice said.

 

“I’m a baby bunny,” Judy said. “Thanks for the yummy fruity salad, Mommy!”

 

“Is she a baby or not?” Cordelia asked Alice.

 

“We will explain after dinner,” Rabbi Merlin said. “Is that okay?”

  
  
Cordelia nodded and finished eating her meal. Judy moaned, whimpering as her stomach and bowels growled.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, Judy?” Alice asked. “Do you need your nappy changed?”

 

Judy smiled and nodded.

 

“I’ll change you in the nursery,” Alice said to her daughter.

 

Alice got up from her chair and walked over to her daughter’s highchair. She picked up her daughter, kissing her forehead as they headed upstairs to the nursery.

 

“Sometimes I think about six impossible things before Shabbat breakfast,” Alice said to her daughter.

 

“That’s cool,” Judy said.

 

Once Alice entered the nursery, she closed the door before placing Judy down on the carpeted floor.

 

“Does my baby bunny love her big, thick nappies?” Alice cooed as she unsnapped the crotch of Judy’s onesie, undoing the tapes on Judy’s diaper.

 

Judy nodded, twitching her nose.

 

“Do they make you feel safe and secure?” Alice asked.

 

“They do, Mommy,” Judy said.

 

Alice walked over to the changing table and grabbed some wipes, snatching a Size 6 diaper from a package on the shelf.

 

“It’s okay to be a child at heart, but we both need to be big girls on the outside,” Alice told her daughter.

 

“Okay,” Judy responded as Alice removed the rabbit’s soiled diaper.

 

“I love you, Judith, but I’m afraid of losing you,” Alice confessed. “I’m also afraid of losing myself.”

 

“Don’t be afraid, Mommy.”

 

After changing Judy’s diaper, Alice picked her daughter up and looked into her eyes.

 

“What if my sanity is torn apart?” Alice worried. “What if I subconsciously hang myself and there’s nobody around to stop me?”

 

“I’ll keep you safe, Mom,” Judy said. “Don’t worry.”

 

Alice snuggled her daughter, kissing her nose.

 

“You’re the reason I keep on living, Judy. My love for you and others helps to keep me alive.”

 

“That’s a good reason to stay alive,” Judy said.

 

Alice gave Judy a big hug. They went downstairs and rejoined their family in the living room.


	16. Family Secrets

Alice sat down with her grandfather, her nieces, and her parents in the living room. The other guests were in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

 

“Alice, we need to talk about Wonderland,” Rabbi Merlin said to his granddaughter.

 

Alice held her daughter closely, squeezing Judy’s tummy.

 

“What happened to our daughter when she escaped from Wonderland?” Roger asked Merlin.

 

“Part of her sanity was taken, but her childhood was not wasted,” Merlin said. “My darling Alice grew into an autistic hero, just like me.”

 

“But what sort of role did you play in my mother’s childhood?” Judy asked.

 

“I was responsible for sending Alice down the rabbit hole,” Merlin said. “She was scared, but I comforted her and told her about the White Rabbit. Today, she still loves bunnies.”

 

“Is that all?” Judy asked.

 

“No, my dear,” Merlin said. “There are more magic beans to spill, but now I must ask something important to your mother.”

 

He faced Alice.

 

“Does your daughter identify as Jewish or is she a gentile?” he asked his granddaughter.

 

Alice smiled nervously. Merlin sat in his chair, drinking tea from his mug.

 

“I’m a gentile who’s willing to learn about Ashkenazi culture,” Judy replied.

 

“Also, why is she dressed like a baby?” Cordelia asked.

 

“Alice’s daughter has a special gift,” Merlin said. “The inner child, one of the most sacred blessings.”

 

“She’s an age regressor,” Alice explained. “Age Regressors, also known as Adult-Babies, regress to the mindset of a child in order to cope with trauma, stress, or the horrors of adult reality. Some of them wear nappies during their regression, while others simply play with toys or act out their childhood memories.”

 

“Judy is an adorable girl,” Merlin said.

 

“Yes, she is,” Alice agreed, tickling Judy and cuddling her. “Who’s a good little baby bunny? You are.”

 

Judy giggled and clapped her hands, allowing her mother to squeeze her cheeks.

 

“I just find it odd that she’s an adult bunny and still wears nappies,” Cordelia declared.

 

“But I love it,” Judy said. “Besides, I’ve needed to wear diapers since I was nine.”

 

“But why?” Cordelia asked.

 

“Because of my potty issues,” Judy said. "I'm not ashamed of my diapers or being incontinent, but I'm also afraid of being fired from my job at the Zootopia Police Department. What if my fellow cops find out about my condition?"

 

“That would suck, Judy. Besides, it makes since for you to be diapered since bunnies poop a lot,” Alice said. 

 

Merlin smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

“Can we start talking about Wonderland again?” Alice’s grandfather asked.

 

“Sorry, Grandpa.”

 

There was a moment of silence before the Welsh sorcerer started talking again.

 

“One hundred and forty-five years ago, I made a deal with the Jabberwock that I would send a sacrifice to Wonderland during the fourth day of May,” Merlin said. "However, during every July on the twenty-sixth day of the month, I also a sent a champion into that realm to battle the Jabberwock."

 

“Did the champions survive?” Anita asked.

 

“They survived, as champions often do,” Merlin said to his granddaughter. “However, the Jabberwock was a cruel mistress, and I was her frightened slave."

 

“What do you mean?” Judy asked.

 

“She’s a dragon succubus who believes herself to be the one true ruler of Wonderland,” Merlin said. “The Jabberwock is a sadistic villain. Every generation, I was given the task of sending a gentile or an animal into Wonderland as a sacrifice to appease her. In exchange, the madness of that realm is prevented from entering England.”

 

“I don’t like monsters,” Judy said. “They’re scary.”

 

“Monsters are indeed ferocious. During the second World War, an even greater monster rose to power."

 

“Adolf Hitler,” Alice gasped.

 

“Yes, my dear girl,” Merlin said. “Half of the Jewish population in Europe would’ve been bigger if Hitler had been assassinated earlier on in his fascist career, but Nazis aren't always easy to kill. Bigotry is a social disease that has plagued society for centuries."

 

“But just because diseases exist doesn’t mean they can’t be killed,” Alice said. “We need to fight back and resist the madness, even if it means sacrificing ourselves in order to save others from evil.”

 

“That's right, Mommy,” Judy replied. “By the way, can we please get back to talking about Wonderland?”

 

“Yes, please,” Alice said.

 

“Wonderland? Oh, yes. When Alice was sent into Wonderland by the White Rabbit, she didn’t come back in peace,” Merlin continued.

 

“My Depression worsened after what I went through in Wonderland,” Alice confessed. “First, I began having nightmares about serial killers and zombie Nazi werewolves. Then, I started cutting myself.”

 

Alice burst into tears, holding onto her daughter.

 

“I was hoping to release myself from the torture, but these evil thoughts kept bothering me,” she sobbed. “Make it stop, damn it!”

 

“What do the voices say, Mommy?” Judy asked.

 

“Trust me, baby girl. You don’t want to know.”

 

“You can fight this, Mom,” Judy said to Alice.

 

“We care about you, Alice,” Roger said to his daughter. “Besides, being mentally ill doesn’t make you a bad person.”

 

“I know, but what if I hurt somebody?” Alice asked her father. “What would the neurotypicals think? They would view me as a freak with no self control, but I’m not a monster. I’m not a child in an adult’s body, or a perfectionist obsessed with math. I am an autistic woman of my own invention, and I desire to have my voice be heard.”

 

“I hear your voice, Alice,” Anita said. “Everybody else hears it, too.”

 

“However, Autism Speaks ignores autistic voices,” Rabbi Merlin muttered. “It’s an ableist hate group disguised as a charity.”

 

“But Autism doesn’t need a cure,” Judy said.

 

Alice hugged her daughter and cuddled her.

 

“Thanks for listening to me and supporting me. However, it’s almost my bedtime, so I hope you all have a good night,” she said to her family.

 

“Good night to you, Alice,” Merlin said. “May you have a pleasant rest.”

 

Alice picked up Judy and walked upstairs to her bedroom.


	17. Midnight Dreary

Alice and Judy smiled as they looked at their bedroom. It resembled a Victorian child's nursery, but with modern accessories. Hanging on the wall were oval-shaped portraits depicting characters from  _Winnie the Pooh_ and Beatrix Potter’s books. Antique dolls and stuffed animals decorated the furniture, while pink curtains were draped over the windows.

 

“How come our room doesn’t have a light switch, Mom?” Judy asked.

 

“My grandfather loved the aesthetic of the Victorian period, so our household doesn’t always rely on modern electricity or technology. Most of the rooms in this house utilize natural lighting,” Alice explained.

 

“If that’s the case, then why do I wear disposable diapers instead of cloth diapers?” Judy asked.

 

“Because they look cute on you,” Alice said. “That sounded weirder in my head.”

 

Judy giggled as Alice entered her walk-in closet. The closet was filled with colorful dresses, pinafores, stockings, and shoes. Though the outfits were adult-sized, the clothing in Alice’s closet clearly resembled the fashion of younger English ladies from the nineteenth century.

 

“How did you get your famous blue dress and pinafore, Mommy?” Judy asked as she took off her onesie, changing into her pink gingham blouse and pink thigh-high stockings. 

 

“My mother gave me the outfit when I was six years old,” Alice told her daughter. “She got inspiration from John Tenniel’s illustrations of my namesake in Lewis Carroll’s books."

 

“I’m glad you love it,” Judy said.

 

“Thank you, baby girl.”

 

Alice changed into a purple nightgown that was buttoned at the neck. Judy smiled as her mother kissed her on the forehead, petting her. The rabbit smiled at her mother, grabbing her hair.

 

“Mommy? Where's Nick?"

 

Alice gasped, looking at Judy.

 

“What’s wrong?” Judy asked.

 

Alice paced around the nursery, hyperventilating as tears formed in her eyes.

 

“Something’s bad, baby girl. Something’s wrong in Wonderland.”

 

“What’s wrong, Mommy?”

 

Judy’s mother turned around and forced a nervous smile on her face.

 

“I abandoned your boyfriend when we exited through that reverse Looking Glass and woke up in the real world.”

 

“You did WHAT?!”

 

“I know it sounds bad, but remember that Nick is a fox,” Alice said. “Foxes are predators, so he’s able to defend himself. Besides, we shouldn’t worry about him.”

 

Judy walked up to her mother and stared at her.

 

“It’s all my fault,” Alice said to her daughter. “I should not have brought your boyfriend into Wonderland. Maybe I should kill myself and not live with the pain of knowing that Nick could be fresh meat for the Jabberwock.”

 

Judy hugged her mother.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Mommy, but promise me that you won’t kill yourself.”

 

Alice stared at her daughter. She squeezed Judy’s arms, petting her.

 

“Please, Mom? I don’t want you to die. Your life is worth living."

 

Alice nodded. Judy walked up to her mother and squeezed her hands. Alice smiled, innocently playing with the hem of her daughter’s skirt.

 

“I’m not going to kill myself tonight,” Alice said. “By the way, you make a cute maid.”

 

“Thanks, Mommy.”

 

Alice picked up Judy and cradled the bunny in her arms. She kissed Judy’s nose, pressing her finger against it and rubbing it, making the bunny's nose wiggle.

 

"Who's my cute baby bunny?"

 

"I am," Judy said. “Want to have a tea party before bedtime?"

 

“Yes, baby girl,” Alice said. “I love tea parties.”

 

Alice and her rabbit daughter climbed into bed. The White Rabbit appeared, holding Judy’s diaper bag.

 

“Who’s ready for a Furry tea party?” Alice asked her animal friends.

 

“We are, Mom!” the rabbits cheered.

 

Using her imagination, Alice concentrated on the images in her mind concerning a nursery-themed tea party. A pink teddy bear appeared in Judy’s lap, while a silver teapot and three teacups materialized on the bed.

 

“That looks cute, Mommy,” Judy giggled.

 

The bunny maid smiled, placing her teddy bear between her legs. Alice poured tea into the first cup and gave it to her daughter.

 

“Drink up, my cute little maid.”

 

The White Rabbit smiled as Alice gave his teacup to him.

 

“Remember when I was a guest at the Mad Hatter’s tea party?” Alice asked the White Rabbit. “Being among mad people helped me a great deal, even if it did worsen my mental illness.”

 

“What exactly is mental illness?” the White Rabbit asked.

 

Alice looked at Judy, who was busy humping her teddy bear. She sighed and faced the White Rabbit. Judy laughed as Alice cuddled her, squeezing her tummy and petting her.

 

“Is Depression a disease?” the White Rabbit asked.

 

“No, it’s a mental illness. Mental disorders are certain conditions that affect the brain, changing a person’s life for better or worse.”

 

“Is that bad?” Judy asked while pouring tea into her diaper.

 

Alice took the teapot away from her daughter and said, “No, mental illness isn’t inherently bad or taboo, but it’s not often talked about in public, especially in Jewish communities.”

 

“Okay.”

 

After the tea party was over, Alice and her rabbits settled into bed together, holding each other’s hands.

 

“Sleep well, Mommy,” Judy told Alice. “Make sure to snuggle and squeeze me.”

 

Alice smiled as she kissed Judy on the forehead.

 

“Good night, Judy! Don’t let the nightmares hurt you.”

 

That night, Alice snuggled with her daughter as they slept together, holding the rabbit’s hand. She tried to maintain a peaceful slumber, but the dark thoughts within Alice’s subconscious mind forced her to partially stay awake. Her eyes opened as she heard the Jabberwock’s menacing laughter.

 

“What do you want?” Alice asked.

 

“ _There is no escape from Wonderland, little Alice. Once you’ve experienced the madness, it will never leave you…_ ”

 

“Leave me alone,” Alice whispered. “Why are you doing this to me?”

 

 _“Stupid little girl, always worrying about herself, and not caring about her nice little family. It would be a pity if something happened to your bunnies._ ”

 

“Stay away from my baby bunnies,” Alice spoke in her sleep. “They’ve done nothing to you.”

  


She could hear the Jabberwock’s cruel laugh ringing through her ears.

 

_“You’re never going to have a normal life, Alice. You are nothing but a sad, lonely, and depressed little girl in a woman’s body. You’re immature, just like your daughter. You’re a coward, just like Rabbi Merlin.”_

 

Alice cried, beating her fist against the pillow.

 

“Please leave me alone…”

 

_“I’m not finished with you or your damned grandfather! Soon, the madness of Wonderland will leak into England and infect everything you hold dear. When there is no more room in Wonderland, madmen and demons shall walk the streets of London!”_

 

“Stay away from me, you asshole.”

 

_“ You think you’ve escaped my kingdom, but your hope is false. The madness never lets go…”_

 

“Go away!”

 

_“You may think I’m trying to get inside your head, but guess what? I’m already in there, bitch!”_

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

 _“Your daughter looks juicy, Alice_ . _Maybe I can fatten her up and cook her? Baby back ribs sound delicious.”_

 

“NO!”

 

The Jabberwock continued to torment Alice’s mind.

 

_“I know you have a nice little family and good friends, but I can easily tear them apart. I can corrupt their minds and poison their hearts, turning love into hate and friendship into betrayal.”_

 

“You wouldn’t do that!”

 

_“But I can, and I will.”_

 

Alice screamed, picking up her pillow and throwing it against the wall, crying hysterically.

 

“Get out of my head!” Alice screamed, crying as she banged her fists against the sides of forehead. “Leave me alone!”

 

Her screams awakened Judy. The rabbit yawned as she removed her pacifier from her mouth. She sat up, staring at her mother.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Alice turned around and looked at Judy.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Alice shook her head and hugged Judy.

 

“Mommy was just having a nightmare,” Alice said to her daughter.  “I’ve been having trouble with sleeping properly, you see. The nightmares keep bothering me. But on the bright side, my antidepressants are working just fine.”

 

Alice stared at Judy’s diaper. Judy stood up and grunted, spreading her legs apart as she rubbed her padded crotch.

 

“Are you going potty?” Alice asked.

 

Judy nodded.

 

“Do you think I’m gross for wearing and using my diapers?” Judy asked her mother.

 

“Of course not, sweetie. You are not gross or wrong for wearing nappies as an adult bunny.”

 

Alice picked up Judy and snuggled her.

 

“I don’t like messy diapers, though,” Judy said. “They don’t feel good.”

 

“Sensory overload?” Alice guessed.

 

“Yes.”

 

Alice sat down on the bed with her daughter, petting her as the rabbit sat in her lap. The two ladies smiled at each other.

 

“Can you please tell me more about your nappies?” Alice asked. “Sorry if my English slang annoys you.”

 

Judy hugged her mother.

 

“My diapers were given to me as part of a care package from my Mommy and Daddy,” she said. “When they were giving me up for adoption, I received the package as a gift of love. The package contained diapers, wipes, baby toys, and my stuffies. My stuffies are Paddington Bear and Peter Rabbit.”

 

“That’s cute,” Alice said.

 

“Mommy and Daddy wanted to make sure that even though I’m a big girl now, I would never forgot what it means to enjoy playtime and be a child again,” Judy said to Alice.

 

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around her gentile daughter, holding her tightly.

 

“What other items were in the package?”

 

“Some of my childhood storybooks,” Judy said. “The books were _Pinocchio_ by Carlo Collodi, _Tales of Mother Goose_ by Charles Perrault, _Peter Pan_ by James Matthew Barrie, _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll, and _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens.”

 

“I loved _Oliver Twist,_ ” Alice said. “My father was a big fan of read Dickensian literature. We used to read the books together as bedtime stories. I loved most of the characters from _Oliver Twist,_ even though it’s a dark and somewhat realistic story.”

 

“Were there any characters you hated?” Judy asked.

 

“I was not a fan of Fagin.”

 

“Is it because Fagin was the only Jewish character in the book?” Judy asked.

 

“No, it’s because he was a criminal who taught homeless kids how to act like thieves and take advantage of the elderly. Plus, the text mentions that he cooked sausages when he met Oliver. The consumption of pork is forbidden in Jewish dietary laws.”

 

“Not all sausages are made from pork, though,” Judy said to her mother.

 

“You’re right, sweetie. By the way, did your parents ever hate changing you?”

 

Judy giggled.

 

“Nope! Why would they?”

 

“Because I’ve read countless horror stories about abusive parents and their mistreatment of autistic children,” Alice  said to her daughter.

 

“Reality can be scary,” Judy said. “When I was nine, I was bullied by Gideon Grey just for telling people about my dreams of becoming the first female police officer in Zootopia.”

 

“I understand, sweetie. People like us have always been bullied for being ourselves. I’m just sick and tired of being viewed as a burden, a puzzle, an idiot, a mistake, or a dumb loser. Autistic people are not puzzle pieces or burdens, Judy. We are people.”

 

Judy smiled as she and her mother cuddled together.

 

“Do you need to be changed now?” Alice asked.

 

The bunny nodded. Ten minutes later, Alice changed Judy’s diaper. She kissed the rabbit tenderly and hugged her, squeezing Judy’s face.

 

“I will always love you. But now, I have to check on Cedric.”

 

“Okay, Mommy,” Judy said. “I’m going back to sleep.”

 

Alice kissed Judy on the forehead and tickled her tummy.

 

“Good night, baby girl.”


	18. Exposed

Alice got out of bed, troubled by thoughts about her brother. She picked up the White Rabbit from her bed and nestled him in her arms.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Percy,” she whispered to her childhood friend. “Mommy’s going to take a nice little walk and see how her big brother is doing.”

 

The White Rabbit yawned in reply. Alice walked down the hall and entered her older brother’s room, silently leaning against the doorway. She could hear Miranda’s voice saying,

 

“That’s a good boy, Cedric.”

 

Miranda moaned as she kissed her lover, licking his neck.

 

“You turn me on,” Cedric whispered to Miranda.

 

The half-naked couple groaned in ecstasy as they snuggled together, kissing and hugging affectionately as they moaned, followed by deep sighs of pleasure. Cedric shoved a heart-shaped candy into Miranda’s mouth.

 

“Does that taste good?” he asked his partner.

 

“Yes, but you know what would taste better?”

 

“My magic wand?”

 

Cedric raised an eyebrow and smiled, taking off his shorts.

 

“We have to keep our love-making at a low volume,” Miranda whispered to her lover. “Somebody might possibly be eavesdropping on us.”

 

“And that somebody is Cedric’s sister,” Alice said.

 

In frustration, Alice turned on the light. Cedric screamed as he hugged Miranda, looking up at his younger sister.

 

“ALICE?!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Cedric said.

 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing?” Alice repeated to her brother.

 

“Merlin’s mushrooms!” Cedric swore. “You can’t just walk into my room while I’m banging King Roland’s wife.”

 

Alice sighed, smacking her palm against her forehead and grimacing as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

 

“First of all, stop fucking around and put some clothes on,” Alice said to Cedric.

 

Cedric got up from the bed and picked up his clothes. After dressing himself, the sensational sorcerer sneered at his sister.

 

“You’re such a killjoy,” he muttered under his breath.

 

Alice ignored him, looking at Miranda.

 

“This royal affair needs to stop,” she said to the monarch. “Isn’t your husband worried about you being with another man?”

 

“Roland actually doesn’t care that much,” Queen Miranda confessed.

 

“But why?

 

Nobody answered. Alice stared uncomfortably at her brother and walked up to the sorcerer, her stern eyes piercing into his soul.

 

“I thought you loved Greylock,” she said. “Why did you leave him?”

 

“I did not abandon my boyfriend,” Cedric said. “I still love Greylock, but Miranda needed me in her life. Besides, she’s the one who wanted to have sex with me.”

 

“Was it consensual?”

 

Miranda nodded.

 

“I also used a condom,” Cedric said.

 

Alice sighed and shook her head.

 

“Your Majesty, you should go back to your husband,” she told Queen Miranda. “He may not care about your infidelity, but he still loves you and needs you.”

 

“You’re right, Alice,” Queen Miranda said.

 

Miranda got up from Cedric’s bed and dressed herself, putting on a leather jacket. She hugged Cedric.

 

“Good night, Cedric, and goodbye. Be a good boy for me, okay?”

 

Cedric nodded, blushing as Miranda kissed him on the lips. Alice watched as Queen Miranda strutted out of the room and exited downstairs. When the monarch had left the house, Alice walked up to Cedric and pinched his ear.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Cedric asked.

 

“You were having sex with a married woman,” Alice said. “To make things worse, she’s the Queen of Enchancia, the mother of your best friend! What were you thinking, Cedric?”

 

“I told you that she was obsessed with me,” Cedric said.

 

“And how is Sofia going to feel about this?”

 

Cedric’s eyes widened as he looked down at the ground.

 

“Princes Sofia doesn’t need to know about my sex life,” he said to Alice. “She’s only thirteen years old."

 

“I know, but cheating on your partner is morally wrong,” Alice said.

 

Cedric frowned, patting his sister on the head.

 

“Stop that.”

 

"Sorry," Cedric said to his sister. "We should go back to sleep."

 

Alice walked out of her brother’s room and back to the nursery.


	19. Nightmare

Alice settled into bed with Judy, holding her tightly against her chest. She then tried to fall asleep, but felt as if something was missing. Judy opened her eyes as she felt her mother poking her diapered butt.

 

“Judy? Wake up.”

 

“What is it, Mommy?” Judy whispered.

 

“Percy’s gone.”

 

“Maybe he went back to Wonderland,” Judy said.

 

Alice rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, walking over to a large mirror that hung on the nursery wall beside Judy’s cradle.

 

“Looking Glass, show me what sort of fate has befallen my childhood companion,” she said to the mirror.

 

The mirror’s image shifted from Alice’s reflection into a cavern filled with mushrooms and flowers. Seated on a floral throne was the Jabberwock, holding the White Rabbit in her arms. However, the Rabbit was no longer the adorable, fluffy mammal from Lewis Carroll’s book. Instead, he had been transformed into an undead corpse, with bloodshot red eyes and flesh wounds on his body.

 

“Percy? Are you okay?”

 

The Jabberwock smiled at Alice, flashing her savage teeth.

 

“Hello, Alice,” the Jabberwock said. “Do you like my new plaything?”

 

“What have you done to him?” Alice asked.

 

“Oh, nothing you should worry about…”

 

“Why must such a hideous dragon like you torture me so much?” Alice demanded. “You wear the mask of a beautiful temptress, but you are a cruel and sadistic demon, a madwoman with no method.”

 

“Don’t you see, little girl? I’m your reflection.”

 

“No, you’re not!” Alice shouted.

 

The White Rabbit looked up at Alice, crying.

 

“Help me, Alice,” he wept. “Wonderland needs you as its Savior. Without you, the madness will leak into reality and destroy everything you love.”

 

“I wish I could find a way to save you, but such a task proves to be impossible.”

 

“It’s not impossible,” the White Rabbit said to Alice. “You can do it.”

 

“Shut up!” the Jabberwock hissed.

 

“No, I will not shut up,” the White Rabbit said. “You are a monster, a disgusting freak created from the imagination of a poetic Storyteller. Alice has the power to destroy you, and she will prevail.”

 

The Jabberwock growled, roaring as she squeezed the White Rabbit and tore him apart with her clawed hands, throwing his carcass through the mirror. Alice screamed, crying as she picked up her friend’s corpse.

 

“Welcome to your nightmare, Alice!” the Jabberwock cackled.

 

The mirror’s surface cracked, exploding and shattering into thirteen pieces. Alice carefully picked up the mirror’s pieces. Since she was too scared to throw them away, she put them on a nearby table. She set the dead White Rabbit down on her bed, crying as she reattached the creature’s head onto his neck.

 

“Please come back to me, Percy,” she said. “I don’t want to lose you. The evil forces that thrive in Wonderland have already taken enough from me.”

 

After a moment of silence, the flesh wounds on the White Rabbit’s fur healed. His eyes changed back from bloodshot red to bright pink.

 

“Percy?”

 

“Hello, Alice,” the White Rabbit said. “I thought I was dead without you.”

 

Alice hugged her friend.

 

“Now we should go back to sleep.”

 

“Yes, we should.”

 

After getting into bed with her rabbits, Alice closed her eyes and once again fell asleep.


	20. Storytime

The next morning, after Sunday breakfast, Alice dressed Judy in a pink gingham dress and cowgirl boots.

 

“Where are we going?” Alice asked Rabbi Merlin as they headed outside.

 

“To a gentile cemetery,” Merlin responded.

 

Alice and her family traveled to Mount Cemetery in Guildford, a town located in the southeastern county of Surrey. In Alice’s household, it was a tradition for family members to visit the cemetery and host a tea party in honor of Lewis Carroll. During her childhood, she loved having Victorian-themed picnics in cemeteries and graveyards with her family, paying tribute to the dead while enjoying her afternoon tea. However, despite her Gothic personality and her curious fascination with death, Alice experienced minimum exposure to the world of Christianity.

 

“This cemetery is beautiful,” Alice said. “I never understood why horror novels and movies depict these places as being menacing or evil.”

 

“Sometimes the worst fear is fear of the unknown,” Rabbi Merlin said to his granddaughter. “Well, that and the fear of death.”

 

Alice watched as Judy toddled along the grass.

 

“When are we going to find Lewis Carroll’s grave?” Alice asked her grandfather.

 

“After our tea party,” Rabbi Merlin said to Alice.

 

Alice’s grandfather set down his picnic basket on the ground and unfolded a blue gingham blanket, rolling it along the grass until it was flat and neat.

 

“Were you in love with Lewis Carroll?” Judy asked.

 

“I’ve had many lovers over the centuries,” Merlin said. “I have admired and spent time with each of my partners, regardless of their gender or religious identity.”

 

“Grandpa is a true pansexual icon,” Alice commented.

 

Merlin smiled. He opened the picnic basket and took out three pastrami sandwiches, a bowl of fruit salad, a teapot with three teacups, and barbecued chicken wings.

 

“Do we eat now?” Alice asked.

 

Merlin nodded as Judy ran into her mother’s arms. Alice hugged her bunny daughter. Alice started eating, handing the fruit salad to Judy.

 

“Why doesn’t Judy eat meat?” Merlin asked Alice.

 

“Bunnies are vegetarian,” Alice explained. “Judy doesn’t really like meat that much, except for chicken.”

 

“Could you please tell us more about Lewis Carroll?” Judy asked.

 

Merlin coughed and sighed, sitting down on the grass. He then began to tell his story, “During the Victorian era in London, I was a huge fan of Lewis Carroll and his poetic mind. When _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ first became popular, I was thrilled to receive a copy of the book. On December of 1871, I was given the portal to Wonderland on my birthday.”

 

“Are you talking about the Looking Glass?” Judy guessed.

 

“Yes, I am,” Merlin laughed. “You see, the realm of Wonderland took shape after Lewis Carroll’s books were published. It’s one of the most popular Realms of Fable.”

 

“What are the Realms of Fable?” Judy asked.

 

“They are a group of six fairytale realms, each ruled by a specific monarch or guardian. Created by history’s greatest Authors, the Realms of Fable are intertwined with Earth.”

 

“But what are they?” Judy questioned.

 

“The main Realm of Fable is the Enchanted Forest, known in Germany as the  _Sagenhaftes Königreic_ h or the  _Königreich der Märchen_ ,” Merlin said to his granddaughters. “Discovered by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm in 1812, this magical kingdom became reality after _The Tales of Mother Goose_ and _Grimm Fairy Tales_ were published. It is currently ruled by the Princesses of Fable, such as Cinderella and Queen Tiana.”

 

“What about the others?” Judy asked.

 

“In 1900, L. Frank Baum created the Land of Oz, which is ruled by Dorothy Gale and Princess Ozma,” Merlin continued. “Over the years, three other Realms came into being: Neverland, the Hundred-Acre Wood, and Narnia.”

 

“How do you get to these places?” Alice asked.

 

“The six Realms of Fable are accessed by different portals or objects that allude to their respective stories,” Merlin said. “For example, the gateways to Wonderland are the Looking Glass and the White Rabbit’s portals, which are called Rabbit Holes.”

 

“I thought the rabbit hole was an actual hole in the ground?” Judy said to her mother.

 

“The original rabbit hole is located within the base of an old tree in the backyard of my grandfather’s old manor,” Alice explained.

 

Merlin cleared his throat with a glass of tea and continued his story,

 

“Meanwhile, Narnia is accessed by traveling through a wardrobe. As for Neverland, all you need to travel there is faith, trust, and fairy dust.”

 

“What about the Hundred-Acre Wood?” Judy asked.

 

“The Hundred-Acre Wood can only be visited by _Winnie the Pooh_ fans or any adult who owns stuffed animals,” Merlin said.

 

“That’s cool!” Alice exclaimed, grabbing two chicken wings from her plate and taking large bites from each piece.

 

“An Author’s imagination is magical enough to make their most popular worlds and characters come to life,” Merlin said. “However, the Realms of Fable don’t always follow the book.”

 

“What do you mean?” Judy asked.

 

“Sometimes, when a fairytale world is brought to life, it’s much darker and more gruesome than its literary counterpart, which is usually the result of a false ruler corrupting the realm.”

 

“And what about Neverland?” Judy asked.

 

“Neverland used to be ruled by Maleficent and Titania,” Merlin said. “However, the two Fairy Queens were overthrown by Peter Pan and exiled from their kingdom. You see, Peter is a teenage fairy who kidnaps children from London and brings them to Neverland as his slaves.”

 

“Peter Pan? But I thought he was a hero,” Judy said.

 

Merlin shook his head.

 

“Peter Pan is not the wonderful boy like in the book,” he told Judy. “He is a sadistic warlord with the mindset of a young boy and an army of Tinker Fairies. He wiped out the other fairy tribes in Neverland, sparing the lives of those associated with Tinker Bell, his closest friend.”

 

“That’s dreadfully savage,” Alice commented.

 

Merlin nodded.

 

“Also, on a side note, the Authors of the past had to follow three rules when writing their books and fairy tales.”

 

“What are their rules?” Alice asked her grandfather.

 

“First, the Author must strongly believe in magic,” Merlin said. “The second rule is that their literary powers can only be activated when composing poems and stories within the genres of fantasy, science fiction, or Gothic horror. The stories become part of the real world after each book is published or when their Author dies.”

 

“What about ancient mythology?” Judy asked. “Is that real or false?”

 

“Demigods, Gods and Goddesses, and legendary monsters have existed before the invention of the printing press,” Merlin said to Judy. “So, to answer your question, classical myths and legends are historical events that have been documented by the people of their religion and culture."

 

“So Hercules was real?” Judy said.

 

“Yes, he was a true Roman hero. Also, I’ve met Thor, Loki, and even Maui.”

 

“Who’s Maui?” Judy asked.

 

“He’s a Polynesian demigod,” Alice said. “Born of Maori and Hawaiian parents, Maui is a trickster who uses his shapeshifting skills and magical fish hook to outwit his enemies.”

 

“Maui is the godfather of Moana. In Wonderland, he works part-time as the White Knight,” Merlin added.

 

“How do you know all this?” Judy asked.

 

“Because I’m the wise old man with magical knowledge,” Merlin proclaimed. “I am Gandalf. I am Dumbledore. I helped raise the Once and Future King of Wales, defeated Cinderella’s stepmother, waged war against Hitler and the Nazi party, and even dated Hades.”

 

“Grandpa is an interesting man,” Alice told Judy. “He’s a Welsh hero and an honorable warrior.”

 

Her daughter nodded.

 

“Nowadays, the worlds of fantasy seem more pleasant than reality. The real world is one big modern mess,” Merlin complained. “The police system is oppressive, racism is growing like a toxic weed, and the monarchy of England doesn’t give a damn about homeless, impoverished children in the streets.”

 

“Your grandfather talks too much. He’s like the human version of Wikipedia,” Judy whispered to her mother.

 

“Be careful of how you speak about me, child,” Merlin warned Judy. “I may be weird, but I’m also wise and badass.”

 

“Sorry…”

 

Alice picked up Judy and held her.

 

“Are you ready to pay tribute to Lewis Carroll?” she asked Judy.

 

Judy smiled and nodded. Alice followed Merlin toward Lewis Carroll’s grave. Shaped like the Christian cross, the grave featured three headstones and was adorned with red roses growing around it.

 

Engraved on the headstone were the words:

 

**REV. CHARLES LUTWIDGE DODGSON**

**(LEWIS CARROLL)**

**FELL ASLEEP ON JANUARY 14, 1898**

**AGED 65 YEARS**

 

Alice and Merlin reached into their pockets and took out a handful of stones, placing them on the grave.

 

“This is a traditional Jewish custom,” Alice explained to Judy. “When a person dies, stones are placed on their grave by our people as a mark of respect and admiration.”

 

Merlin kneeled down at the grave and placed his hands on the headstone.

 

“May his memory be a blessing,” he said.

 

A moment of silence passed. Alice smiled at Judy.

 

“It’s a pity that such a brilliant man could be accused of being on drugs when writing a nonsense story,” Judy said.

 

“Don’t forget that he was also branded as a pedophile just for taking innocent photographs of children and making artistic nudes of young girls,” Merlin added. “Back in those days, nude artwork depicting kids was innocent and beautiful.”

 

“That’s sad. Why would somebody make false assumptions of a brilliant English artist?” Judy asked.

 

“Because some adults are idiots.”

 

“I agree,” Alice said. “But you don’t mean all adults, right?”

 

Merlin nodded. After the mourning ceremony, the family washed their hands. Alice smiled as her grandfather packed up his basket and rolled up the blanket, watching it shrink as it was sucked into the basket.

 

“Ready to go, Judy?”

 

Alice walked toward her daughter and picked her up.

 

“What’s the poem that your grandfather was talking about?” Judy asked her mother.

 

“The poem is called _Jabberwocky,_ my dear child. Most Carrollians are fans of nonsense poetry.”

 

“What’s a Carrollian?” Judy asked.

 

“It’s somebody who’s a fan of Lewis Carroll,” Alice said. “Like me and my grandfather.”

 

“Thanks, but what is the poem?”

 

Merlin sat on the ground and closed his eyes, reciting the poem from memory:

 

_‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

 

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!"_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

 

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought,_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought._

 

_And as in uffish thought he stood,_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_Came whiffling through the Tulgey Wood,_

_And burbled as it came!_

 

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back._

 

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

_He chortled in his joy._

 

_‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

 

After the poem was finished, Alice and Judy clapped.

 

“That was brilliant,” Judy said.

 

“Thanks,” Merlin said. “Autistic people are often gifted with excellent memories, although I wasn’t officially diagnosed until last year. It appears that we should be heading home now.”

 

Judy held her mother’s hand.

 

“Remember, Mommy, I will always be here to protect you,” she said to Alice.

 

“Are you sure?” Alice asked.

 

“I’m being serious,” Judy said to her mother. “After all, I’m one of the good cops left in this broken society. As a good cop, it is my duty to serve and protect those who are oppressed by their enemies.”

 

Alice smiled, kissing Judy on the forehead.

 

“Justice, justice, you shall pursue,” Alice whispered to her daughter.

 

Judy hugged her mother.

 

“It’s time to head home now,” Merlin announced.

 

“Okay, Grandpa,” Alice said.

 

When the family returned home, Merlin went upstairs into his guest bedroom. Meanwhile, Alice and Judy decided to spend quality time together in the nursery. Alice prepared a baby bottle for Judy, filling it with chocolate milk from a pitcher that she conjured with her imagination-based magic.

 

“Here you go, baby girl.”

 

Judy grabbed the bottle and began drinking, moaning as she sucked on the nipple.

 

“Do you wear adult diapers or baby diapers?” Alice asked her daughter.

 

Judy smiled at her mother and said,

 

“When I was younger, I wore baby diapers. However, when I turned twenty-four, my Daddy wanted me to wear adult diapers instead. However, I hated them, and Mommy didn’t want me to be embarrassed by being forced to wear something I didn’t like.”

 

“But what diaper brand do you wear?” Alice repeated.

 

“Cottontails!” Judy shouted, giggling as she flapped her hands and wiggled her hips. “They’re a quite popular diaper brand in Bunnyburrow.”

 

“You’re full of surprises,” Alice said to her daughter.

 

“Are you?”  

 

Alice laughed, smiling as she snuggled Judy.

 

“I’m quite a weird witch,” she said to the rabbit. “For example, I hated wearing diapers as a kid. When I was two, I was potty-trained immediately.”

 

Judy smiled as she was given a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Why do you enjoy kissing, hugging, and cuddling me?” she asked her mother.

 

“I prefer to display affection in a non-verbal manner,” Alice explained. “Also, my kisses are enchanted, since they are able to protect you from demons.”

 

“Did you have a pleasant childhood?” Judy asked her mother.

 

“Not really,” Alice said.

 

“Please explain?”

 

Alice sat down on the bed next to Judy.

 

“After I escaped from Wonderland as a child, I had a hard time fitting in at school,” Alice said to her daughter. “The older kids bullied me and viewed me as a freak.”

 

“Why would they do that?” Judy asked.

 

“Because monsters lack heart and a sense of respect. They don’t understand their victims.”

 

“I know what it feels like to be hated and abused,” Judy told her mother. “As a kid, I was bullied by Gideon Grey for wanting to be the first female cop on the Zootopia police force.”

 

“I’m sorry that you were bullied,” Alice told her daughter. “You deserve to be treated fairly.”

 

“Thanks, Mommy.”

 

Alice hugged Judy.

 

“Do you wear pants as part of your police uniform?” she asked.

 

“I wear pants with my uniform, but I hate them,” Judy said. “My pants are skin-tight and feel weird against my diaper.”

 

“Why don’t you wear looser pants then?” Alice asked.

 

“Because the dress code is strict, and Chief Bogo wants his officers to dress appropriately for missions,” Judy said.

 

She raised her arms up, smiling at Alice.

 

“Does Baby Judy want to be picked up and cuddled?” Alice asked her daughter.

 

Judy nodded. Alice picked up her daughter.

 

“Why exactly do you love those Cottontail nappies?” she asked Judy.

 

“Because they make me happy!”

 

“But why do they make you happy?” Alice asked.

 

“Well, my diapers are extra thick and snug,” Judy explained. “They protect me against accidents.”

 

“Your nappy is quite big,” Alice remarked.

 

Judy giggled, wiggling her hips as she wandered around the room. She picked up her pacifier from the floor and popped it into her mouth, walking in the style of a baby girl taking her first steps. Alice clapped her hands.

 

“Is there more?”

 

Judy nodded.

 

“Show me, sweetie.”

 

“Okay, Mommy,” Judy said.

 

The bunny twerked and jiggled her crotch, rubbing the warm padding between her legs. After her dance was finished, Judy sat down on the bed.

 

“Are you soggy?” Alice asked.

 

Judy nodded.

 

“I’m worried about your boyfriend,” Alice said to her daughter. “He’s still trapped on the other side of the Looking Glass. What if he’s enslaved by the Jabberwock?”

 

“Don’t think like that! Nick will be okay. We just need to find a way to release him from that damned mirror,” Judy said.

 

“Okay. But how?” Alice asked.

 

“At midnight, I will go down to the basement and rescue him.”

 

Alice hugged her daughter, checking her diaper.


	21. Paternity and Rescue

Cedric gulped down a glass of champagne, smiling at a photograph. The photograph depicted Cedric, King Roland, and Queen Miranda hugging Princess Sofia on her thirteenth birthday. He had been friends with the Spanish princess since she was eight years old, at the same time that his father had verbally berated him for making mistakes in food conjuration and mispronouncing Hebrew spells.

 

“I don’t know why Sofia loves me so much,” he told his father. “That little girl is a mystery.”

 

He drunkenly stared at Goodwyn. Though his mind was foggy from five glasses of wine, the anger and disappointment displayed on his face signified that something was wrong with Cedric the Sensational.

 

“She warmed my heart.”

 

Cedric picked up the bottle from the floor and walked up to his father.

 

“As for you…”

 

He swung the bottle, smacking his father in the face.

 

“You ruined my life!”

 

Goodwyn fell to the floor, coughing up blood. He glared at his son and stood up.

 

“I’m sorry if I was ever mean to you, Cedric, but your relationship with Sofia is inappropriate.”

 

“Sofia is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Cedric said. “Why can’t you respect the fact that I’m friends with her?”

 

“She’s a minor and you’re an adult!” Goodwyn shouted at his son. “It’s disgusting and uncalled for.”

 

“It’s not pedophilia!” Cedric yelled back at his father, crying. “I love her like a father loves his daughter.”

 

“Nice try, but she already has a father,” Goodwyn snapped. “I’m sorry, but this is unacceptable.”

 

“It’s not a sexual or romantic attraction,” Cedric said. “Besides, I fucked Sofia’s mother, and she knows about my friendship with her daughter.”

 

“Adultery and pedophilia?” Goodwyn gasped. “You are a disgrace to the Ashkenazi community.”

 

“How can you say that? I’m your son.”

 

“You’re no son of mine,” Goodwyn said. “I may be an asshole in your eyes, but at least I’m not in love with a little girl.”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

The sorcerer slapped his father across the face and kicked him in the stomach. He reached into the pocket of his purple robe, taking out a thin wand.

 

“I’m bisexual, Dad,” he panted. “I’m not a pedophile.”

 

“But you’re a bisexual pedophile?” Goodwyn laughed cruelly, smiling at his distasteful joke.

 

“You do realize I can cast the Killing Curse?” Cedric threatened.

 

“Only a true man can wish death upon me,” Goodwyn said to his son. “But guess what? You are nothing but a spineless nerd and a poor excuse for a son. My father is better than you.”

 

“Grandpa is a better person than you,” Cedric said. “You may be the descendant of the greatest Welsh rabbi to ever live, but you are not your father’s son. You’re a liar and a coward!”

 

Cedric straightened his bangs, adjusting his ponytail. He glared at his father and pointed the wand at his enemy's face.

 

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

 

A blast of green light erupted from Cedric’s wand and filled the room, striking Goodwyn. The elderly wizard collapsed, hitting his head and cracking his forehead open against the hardwood floor. Cedric looked up at the basement staircase. Judy Hopps stood in the doorway, dressed as a Victorian baby. 

 

“Cedric? Why did you kill your father?” she asked Alice’s brother.

 

“He was a jerkass,” Cedric explained to Judy. “I had to finish him off. He was accusing me of pedophilia.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Judy said. “Do you want a hug?”

 

Cedric nodded. The rabbit hopped down the stairs and approached the sorcerer, embracing him warmly.

 

“It’s okay to cry, Cedric,” Judy said. “I’m here for you.”

 

“Thanks, Judy.”

 

Cedric kissed his sister’s daughter on the nose. She smiled and cuddled him.

 

“I never liked my father,” he wept. “He was always treating me like shit, just because I couldn’t do magic properly. He told me that my sister was better than me.”

 

“That’s horrible,” Judy said.

 

“And that’s not even the worse part! During my bar mitzvah, he purposely spilled wine all over my robes to embarrass me in front of the gentiles and blamed me for being a klutz.”

 

“You’re right, Cedric. Your father sounds like a disgusting bastard.”

 

“He only cared about his reputation and his family, but not about me,” Cedric said. “In his eyes, I was a burden, a mistake. When I was eleven, he said that he hoped God would cure me of my diseased soul.”

 

“What do you mean?” Judy asked.

 

“I’m autistic, but I also have Depression and Anxiety,” Cedric confessed to Judy. “By the way, you make a cute baby.”

 

“Thanks, but I am cuter than an actual baby?” Judy wondered.

 

Cedric smiled faintly and chuckled.

 

“Kind of. You’ve got the makings of a true hero, sweetheart.”

 

Judy smiled as the sorcerer hugged er.

 

“Now head back upstairs, Cedric. I have some business to deal with.”

 

Cedric nodded and walked upstairs into the living room. Judy walked over to the Looking Glass. On the other side of the mirror, Nick Wilde stood in Tulgey Woods. He banged his fists against the surface of his glass cage, crying and screaming,

 

“Let me out! Somebody, help me!”

 

“Nick? I’m here,” Judy said.

 

Although he could not see his girlfriend, the fox was able to hear Judy on the other side of the Looking Glass.

 

“Judy? Is that you?”

 

“Yes, and I’m going to let you out. Just hang on, okay?”

 

“Okay, Carrots,” Nick said.

 

Judy reached out and grabbed onto Nick’s hand, pulling him out of the Looking Glass. He hugged his girlfriend, licking her face.

 

“I was trapped in Wonderland for hours,” Nick explained to Judy. “I escaped the castle and ran into the forest, camping out for several weeks.”

 

“Does time work differently in Wonderland?” Judy asked Nick.

 

“Yes, it does,” Nick said. “Sometimes days are weeks, weeks are days, and seconds are months. On second thought, I might actually be going mad.”

 

“That must’ve been hectic. Now, come with me into the nursery,” Judy said.

 

“Playtime?” Nick guessed.

 

“Of course. Plus, you’ll get to stuff my diaper and possibly change me.”

 

Nick smiled as he grabbed Judy’s hand and headed upstairs.

 


	22. The Sacrifice of Cedric

Alice and Cedric sat with their grandfather in the living room during Sunday morning, eating a breakfast of grilled cheese sandwiches and apple strudels. Judy sat in her highchair next to Alice, drinking from her baby bottle.

 

“What did you do last night?” Cedric asked his sister.

 

“I played with my daughter and slept with her,” Alice said.

 

Judy smiled at her mother.

 

“Wait, you did what?”

 

“I must have phrased that sentence incorrectly,” Alice laughed. “Judy and I share the same bedroom, since we sleep in the nursery.”

 

“That’s cute,” Cedric said. “Miranda used to sleep with me. It’s too bad you ruined our relationship.”

 

“You know why I did it,” Alice said. “She’s a married woman.”

 

“But she’s one of the few woman to actually see me as a good man,” Cedric said.

 

“Your brother speaks the truth,” Rabbi Merlin said.

 

“I’ve had many people judge me and view me as distrustful, including His Majesty,” Cedric continued. “Roland told me that I made a lot of mistakes, but so did he. As for my father, he was nothing but a bully.”

 

“Did you argue with your father?” Judy asked.

 

Cedric nodded. Alice picked up her teacup and took a sip of iced tea.

 

“He lost his temper, but I made sure that he could never hurt me again.”

 

“Did you beat him up?” Merlin asked.

 

“No, I decided to cast the Killing Curse on him.”

 

Alice spat out her tea, her eyes widening as she glared at Cedric.

 

“You murdered your father?!”

 

“Listen, Alice, I can explain,” Cedric whimpered.

 

Alice raised her hand to slap Cedric, but was stopped by Rabbi Merlin.

 

“Do not hit your brother,” Merlin said to his grandchildren. “Cedric was just defending himself from an abusive parent.”

 

“But I thought Cedric’s father was a good man?” Alice asked.

 

“I wanted him to be good, but he didn’t become the man I expected him to be.”

 

“How do you know Cedric’s father?” Alice asked.

 

“Because Goodwyn was my son,” Merlin said to his granddaughter.

 

Alice and Judy looked at Merlin  in disbelief.

 

“Cedric’s abusive father was also your son?”

 

Merlin nodded and said,

 

“I raised him to walk along the path of goodness, but he was tempted to the side of evil through criminal acts and abusive behavior. There are monsters among men, my dear girl, both within gentile society and Jewish communities. There are preachers who kill, and there are teachers who lie.”

 

“Society really is headed down a dark path,” Alice whispered to herself.

 

“I learned from an early age that some men wear masks to hide their true natures,” Cedric said to his grandfather. “My father appeared to be an honest and loving man, but he was none of those things. He was a monster.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alice asked her brother.

 

“He would make fun of me for stimming in public, not to mention the fact that he sometimes referred to me as an idiot or socially incompetent,” Cedric said. “Plus, this was behind my mother’s back. Whenever we were in the company of my mother, my father presented his fake persona to the world, the mask of a gentleman. He lied to his companions that I was a nice Jewish boy who worked hard and was in a relationship with a pretty girl.”

 

“Were you?” Alice asked.

 

“Actually, I was a Goth rebel who loved performing rock music in the synagogue,” Cedric said. “I mainly did covers of songs by Alice Cooper and Marilyn Manson. During my adult years, I was in love with Queen Miranda and Greylock the Grand. Greylock is a Welsh sorcerer.”

 

“Was Greylock a Jewish guy?” Alice asked.

 

“No, he’s not,” Cedric said. “Greylock is a Christian man, but he’s not exactly divine and holy. He used to tease me and pull pranks on me, but I soon became attached to him. As for Miranda, I’ve always loved her, even though she’s a married woman.”

 

“Didn’t Greylock became a warlord in Arendelle?” Merlin asked.

 

“Yes, he did. I heard that he's friends with Elsa and Anna,” Cedric commented.

 

“But you murdered your father,” Alice reminded her brother.

 

“It’s not murder if you’re killing a villain!” Cedric shouted back at his younger sister.

 

“It doesn’t matter if the person is good or bad, Cedric. Murder is murder,” Alice said.

 

“But it’s not murder if you’re killing a villain,” Cedric repeated.

 

“Your brother is right,” Rabbi Merlin said to Alice. “Men who abuse their power deserve the ultimate punishment.”

 

Alice sighed.

 

“I understand, Grandpa. Sorry for being a jerk to you, Cedric.”

 

“It’s okay,” Cedric said to Alice.

 

“Want to know something strange that happened to me last night?” Cedric asked.

 

Alice and Merlin nodded.

 

“I kept hearing a female voice inside my head, congratulating me on killing my father,” Cedric said to Alice. “She wanted me to keep on killing and hurting others.”

 

“Did you listen to her?” Alice asked.

 

“Yes, but I don’t want to kill anybody. I just want to be happy, but the lady told me that I was a good boy, and that she could make my dreams come true.”

 

Alice stared at Merlin.

 

“It’s the Jabberwock,” she whispered to her grandfather. “She’s trying to destroy my family.”

 

“But how do we stop your brother from becoming a serial killer?” Merlin asked his granddaughter.

 

“We send him to Wonderland,” Alice decided.

 

She faced Judy.

 

“Shall we send my brother to Wonderland, baby girl?” Alice asked her daughter.

 

Judy nodded. Cedric spat out partially-chewed pieces of strudel, glaring at his sister.

 

“Merlin’s fucking mushrooms!” Cedric swore, banging his fist against the table.

 

“What’s wrong, my boy?” Merlin asked his grandson.

 

“Wonderland? Of all the fairytale realms you could send me to, you picked _that one?_ ” Cedric complained.

 

“What’s wrong with Wonderland?” Merlin asked.

 

“It’s the most annoying world in children’s literature,” Cedric said. “Nothing makes sense! It’s like a ridiculous cartoon.”

 

“But it’s whimsical and filled with childlike wonder,” Alice said.

 

“Plus, it’s got some cute ladies and cute guys,” Judy commented.

 

Cedric sighed and shrugged, pouting as he patted Judy on the head.

 

“Fine, I’ll go to Wonderland,” he said. “Where’s the rabbit hole?”

 

“You’re not going down the rabbit hole,” Alice said.

 

“But in the book, your namesake follows the White Rabbit down a hole into Wonderland,” Cedric said to his sister. “Isn’t that how it works?”

 

“Looks likes somebody hasn’t read the sequel,” Alice whispered to Merlin.

 

Merlin chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Cedric asked.

 

“There’s more than one way to enter Wonderland,” Alice said to her brother.

 

“What do you mean?” Cedric asked.

 

“Have you read _Through the Looking Glass_?” Merlin asked.

 

Cedric shook his head.

 

“Wait a minute! I have to enter Wonderland by going through an enchanted mirror?” he realized. “That sounds cool.”

 

Alice picked up Judy and released her from the highchair, cuddling her bunny daughter.

 

“Let’s follow Merlin,” she said to her brother.

 

Cedric followed Alice and Merlin downstairs into the basement. Alice screamed when she bumped into Goodwyn’s dead body.

 

“Relax, little sister,” Cedric sneered at Alice. “He’s not going to come back to life and attack you.”

 

“We should bury the body underneath the floorboards,” Alice told her grandfather.

 

“Burying the body of a wicked old man under the floor? This is the Looking Glass Manor, not the House of Usher!” Merlin laughed.

 

Alice smiled and patted her grandfather on the back, appreciating the allusion to one of her favorite dead authors. She watched as Cedric approached the Looking Glass.

 

“You’ll be stuck in Wonderland until next year,” Alice said to her brother.

 

“Next year? What are you going to tell Sofia?” Cedric asked. “What if the royal family think I’m dead?”

 

“They won’t,” Merlin said. “I will just tell them what happened when I message them on Facebook.”

 

Alice put Judy down. The bunny walked toward Cedric, tugging on his robe.

 

“What do you want?” Cedric asked Judy.

 

Judy smiled, grabbing the hem of her dress. She lifted up her skirt and reached inside her bulky diaper, taking out a plastic bag of Starburst candies. She handed them to Cedric.

 

“What the fuck?” Cedric asked.

 

“Don’t curse in front of my baby,” Alice scolded her brother.

 

“Your daughter’s not even an actual baby!” Cedric argued. “She’s just a childlike woman with a diaper fetish. How old is she?”

 

“I’m twenty-five,” Judy said.

 

“Aren’t you a little old for diapers?” Cedric asked Judy.

 

Judy walked up to the sorcerer and slapped him.

 

“For your information, I have potty issues and I love my diapers. Don’t mess with me, bro.”

 

“Judith Laverne Hopps!” Alice gasped. “My brother’s an abuse survivor. You should never hit him. Do you understand?

 

“Sorry, Mommy,” Judy sighed.

 

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to my brother.”

 

“Sorry for hitting you, Cedric,” Judy said to the sorcerer.

 

Cedric rubbed his face.

 

“It’s okay, little bunny,” he said. “I’m used to it.”

 

Judy shoved the bag of candies in Cedric’s face and said,

 

“Take these candies with you. They were a part of my mother’s childhood. When you eat them, you will always think of her.”

 

Cedric grabbed the bag and placed it in the left pocket of his robe.

 

“Okay? But why must I go to Wonderland?” he asked. “Can’t I go to Narnia?”

 

Merlin shook his head.

 

“What about the Underworld? Hades would love me.”

 

Alice and Merlin shook their heads.

 

“You’re going to Wonderland,” Judy said.

 

“But why?” Cedric demanded.

 

“To appease the Jabberwock,” Merlin said. “I made a deal with her when I first visited Wonderland, and her hunger demands a sacrifice. You’ll be okay, though.”

 

Alice grabbed hold of Cedric’s shoulders.

 

“I will miss you, Cedric.”

 

“As will I,” Cedric said. “But no matter what happens, I will always find you.”

 

Judy ran up to Cedric and literally kicked his butt, pushing him through the Looking Glass.

 

“Goodbye, Cedric,” Merlin said. “May you remain a holy man.”

 

As soon as Cedric had vanished, the mirror shattered. Alice and Judy looked down on the floor, taking care not to step on the broken fragments as they stepped away from the Looking Glass.

 

“Did I make the right choice?” Merlin asked himself.

 

Judy and Alice stared at each other, unsure of whether to respond. They nervously smiled at the rabbi wizard.

 

“That was a rhetorical question,” Merlin explained. “You don’t actually have to answer.”

 

“Should we clean this up?” Alice asked.

 

“The Looking Glass will repair itself,” Merlin said. The rabbi picked up Judy and headed back upstairs, looking at Alice.

 

“Are you coming, Mommy?” Judy asked her mother.

 

“I’ll be up in a couple minutes,” Alice said.

 

Judy waved at her mother as Merlin carried her upstairs. Alice walked over to the Looking Glass. Staring back at her was the Jabberwock’s reflection.

 

“You can’t win, little girl,” the Jabberwock said. “Cedric will be mine, as is the fate of many men who have fallen victim to the insanity of my kingdom’s creatures.”

 

“He’s a sorcerer, so he’ll be able to fight back against you,” Alice said. “You’re nothing but a pathetic bitch with servants for friends.”

 

The Jabberwock screeched, laughing as Alice covered her ears.

 

“You’re a depressed piece of shit,” the Jabberwock taunted.

 

“No!”

 

“Yes, you are. You’re just a sad, lonely Jewess and a freak with a fetish for bunnies.”

 

“NO! I am a woman of my own invention,” Alice proudly proclaimed. “My name is Alice Rose Radcliffe. I am a single mother, a skilled housewife, and a brilliant witch, and I’ve adopted the most beautiful daughter ever. And guess what, you asshole?”

 

The Jabberwock’s wide mouth opened, unable to speak. She stared at Alice.

 

“I have the power to behead you, for I am the Savior and Chess Queen of Wonderland. My royal court will rise up against your reign of terror and punish you according to my law.”

 

The Jabberwock’s reflection faded. Alice stared at herself in the Looking Glass. Her reflection was no longer an adult, but a seventeen-year-old girl wearing blue armor and carrying the Vorpal Sword. She remembered confronting the Jabberwock on the battlefield, attempting to kill her. However, she was unable to kill the Jabberwock due to her personal morals. Alice viewed killing of any kind as savage and barbaric, but that was before her current situation. She knew that some people didn’t deserve to die, but there were others whose lives were not worth sparing, like monsters and demons. Alice knew that these wicked creatures did not simply exist within the pages of children’s storybooks. They walked among members of society, posing as human. These monsters among men were known as pedophiles, Autism Speaks, neo-Nazis, rapists, serial killers, and criminals. They were demons disguised as ordinary men, bringing out the worst of humanity. Alice knew they were demons, similar to the ones she read about in fairy tales and folktales as a child. These monsters were real, but she knew that they could easily be killed, even though they seemed difficult to conquer.

 

Just like the Jabberwock.


	23. Maternal Comfort

Alice smiled as she snuggled Judy, kissing her forehead and squeezing her belly.

 

“I’m going to miss Cedric,” she said to her daughter.

 

“Do you love your brother?” Judy asked her mother.

 

“Yes, but he annoys me sometimes,” Alice said. “He’s always complaining about how his damned raven left him for a more sinister villain. I think the raven’s name was Wormwood?”

 

“And the villain you’re talking about is Prisma,” Judy said. “I encountered her once during my first trip to England, before you adopted me.”

 

The bunny looked into her mother’s eyes and gently rubbed her face.

 

“What’s wrong, Judy?”

 

“Am I bad for having a diaper fetish and being an Adult-Baby?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being an Adult-Baby,” Alice said. “Having a fetish or alternative lifestyle is perfectly fine, as long as you don’t get freaky. Besides, you are a grown woman with a mind of your own. You have the freedom to make your own choices and explore your sexuality.”

 

“Thanks, Mommy.”

 

Alice hugged Judy.

 

“Also, you have a disability that requires you to be diapered, so it’s not a big deal for me.”

 

“Are you a kinkshamer?” Judy asked her mother.

 

Alice nodded and said,

 

“I am a kinkshamer, Judy. However, I would never harm you. I’m only against kinks and fetishes that actively harm minors or fetishize abusive behavior.”

 

“Like Daddy doms?” Judy guessed.

 

“Yes, my dear. Now let’s the change subject,” Alice said. “Want to know something funny? Whenever I look into a mirror, there are times where I see my inner child.”

 

She picked up Judy and walked over to her bedroom mirror. Alice saw herself as a small child, when she was seven years old. Dressed in her signature blue dress and white cotton pinafore, she smiled at Judy. Judy gasped at her reflection. Instead of an adult, she was nine years old and dressed in her police uniform. Her thick, gigantic diaper bulged out between her legs and thighs, giving off the illusion that her butt was thicker than usual.

 

“The inner child is a magical gift,” Alice said to Judy. “However, some young women are forced to grow up too early.”

 

Judy nodded in agreement. She giggled and wiggled her hips, clapping her hands.

 

“What about Wonderland? Shall we come back?”

 

“Someday, we will,” Alice said. “At our darkest hour in life, when the timing is appropriate.”

 

“Were there other warriors who came to Wonderland before you?”

 

“Yes, there were, but that’s a story for another day.”

 

“Will your brother be okay?” Judy asked.

 

“I’m sure that Cedric the Sensational will be fine,” Alice said. “Maybe he’ll cross paths with the Mad Hatter.”

 

“Who exactly is the Hatter? Is he friendly?”

 

“Well, he’s a mentally ill gentleman,” Alice explained to Judy. “He loves tea parties and is married to the March Hare.”

 

“That’s cute,” Judy said. “I meant the fact that he’s gay, not the part where you said that he’s mad.”

 

“I know, sweetie.”

 

Alice patted Judy on the head.

 

“By the way, do you love the Victorian baby-themed clothes I made for you?” Alice asked.

 

Judy nodded and asked,

 

“Did you buy them?”

 

“No, I did not,” Alice said. “Sometimes, the best gifts are made from love and imagination.”

 

Judy hugged her mother and wrapped her arms around the blonde-haired woman’s belly, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“You’re magical, Mommy.”

 

Alice blushed, cuddling Judy close to her.

 

“I’m still worried about Cedric,” she said.

 

“He will be okay,” Judy assumed. “By the way, have you ever thought about getting a job?”

 

“I’ve dreamed of being a waitress at a diner or restaurant,” Alice said. “Do you think a diner is a better option?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Judy said. “I love eating at diners. Maybe, when Nick and I go out on a date, we will bump into you.”

 

“But where should I work?” Alice asked. “I want my workplace to be a fancy establishment somewhere in London."

 

“You can work at the House of Mouse. It's a nightclub located in the Whitechapel district,” Judy suggested.

 

“But the East End of London is where the Ripper’s murders took place!”

 

Judy sighed.

 

“Mommy, I know you sometimes have nightmares about serial killers, but Jack the Ripper is dead.”

 

“You don’t know that!” Alice screamed. “He might still be out there, possibly immortal. Maybe’s he’s living under a different name and title.”

 

Judy grabbed her mother’s shoulders, advising her to calm down. Alice took deep breaths as she held the bunny in her arms.

 

“Repeat after me, Mom: There is no Ripper anymore. It's all inside your head."

 

“There is no Ripper anymore,” Alice repeated. “It’s all inside my head.”

 

Judy hugged her mother, patting her on the back. Alice held back her tears and wiped her eyes with her apron.

 

“You’re safe, Mommy.”

 

Alice hugged Judy, staring into the mirror and smiling at her inner child.

 

“You’re going to be okay,” Alice’s reflection said to her adult counterpart. “Just have faith, alright?”

 

Alice nodded and smiled.


	24. Welcome to Wonderland

Cedric wandered through Tulgey Woods, screaming as the Bandersnatch chased after him. He stopped in the middle of the checkerboard path and stood quietly.

 

“Which way do I go?” he asked himself.

 

He noticed a green signpost. The right arrow read:

 

**_TO THE MAD TEA PARTY_ **

 

On the left left arrow were the words:

 

**_TO THE DUCHESS_ **

 

Cedric followed the arrow on the right and came across a wooden door. Upon opening the door, he found himself in a flower garden enclosed by hedges. In the middle of the garden, there stood a table with three humanoid animals and seven humans having a tea party together.

 

“How curious,” Cedric remarked as he walked up to the table.

 

Seated at the table were the White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Red Queen, the White Queen, the Cheshire Cat, the Knave of Hearts, and the Queen of Hearts. At the end of the table sat the Mad Hatter and March Hare, sharing a burgundy armchair.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The Hatter dropped his teacup and smiled at Cedric. The other guests looked at the sorcerer.

 

“Welcome to Wonderland,” the Hatter greeted his newest guest. “I am Jefferson, Her Majesty’s royal bodyguard and the notorious Mad Hatter. What is your name?”

 

“I am Cedric the Sorcerer,” Cedric said.

 

“Cedric? I never heard of such a name. What realm do you come from?”

 

“I’m from London,” Cedric said.

 

The Hatter raised an eyebrow, scratching his grey hair.

 

“London? You’re from the Land Without Magic, aren’t you?” the Mad Hatter asked Cedric.

 

“He’s from the real world?” the March Hare asked.

 

Cedric nodded and sat down at the table, sitting between the White Queen and the Queen of Hearts.

 

“Are you from Storybrooke or Hyperion Heights?” the White Rabbit asked Cedric.

 

“I’m from London,” Cedric said.

 

“Do you have any siblings?” the Queen of Hearts asked.

 

“I have a teenage niece and two sisters,” Cedric said. “My older sister is Cordelia, but my younger sister’s name is Alice.”

 

Upon hearing Alice’s name, the guests paused and spat out their tea. A smile formed on the Hatter’s face. He jumped into the air and danced wildly, laughing like a hyena.

 

“Alice?” the Hatter chortled. “The Alice of Legend?”

 

“I believe so,” Cedric said.

 

“She came here to Wonderland and took part in one of my tea parties,” the Hatter said. “However, she got fed up with the madness, so she left.”

 

"Would you like a cup of tea?” the March Hare asked. “It's Earl Grey, my favorite kind."

 

The March Hare poured half a gallon of tea into a plastic cup and handed it to Cedric, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Has the real world changed much?” the White Queen asked Cedric.

 

“Reality has changed many times throughout the years,” Cedric said. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because Time misbehaves in Wonderland,” the Hatter said. “He is quite mischievous.”

 

“Hold on. Time is a _person?_ ” Cedric asked.

 

The Queens and their royal Hatter nodded together.

 

“You see, Father Time is a God who watches over Wonderland,” the Hatter explained. “When I first came to Wonderland, Time condemned me to a never-ending evening of afternoon tea. Now, as you see, I can have tea any time of the day!”

 

“And that’s not even the worst part,” the March Hare chuckled. “We never had time for supper! At our tea party, it’s always summertime in the golden afternoon.”

 

“Are you religious?” the Hatter asked Cedric.

 

“Well, I’m a Jewish boy,” Cedric said to the Hatter. “In my world, we have a God named Hashem.”

 

“Are you a nice Jewish boy?” the White Queen asked Cedric.

 

“I’m a Gothic Jewish boy, but I’m not nice,” Cedric said.

 

“What do you mean?” the Hatter asked.

 

“He killed his father,” the White Rabbit said. “I watched him in the basement.”

 

“MURDER!” the Queen of Hearts shouted, upsetting the other guests. She pointed at Cedric. “HE’S A MURDERER! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!”

 

Cedric rolled his eyes and pouted. The March Hare covered the Queen’s mouth, ordering her to keep silent.

 

“It wasn’t murder!” he argued. “My father was an asshole, and so I had no choice but to finish him off.”

 

The White Queen decided to change the subject, viewing murder as an unsavory and inappropriate topic for discussing at a tea party. She passed around a platter of fried chicken to the other guests.

 

“Have you met Alice and her daughter?” the Cheshire Cat asked Cedric.

 

“Yes, I have, but Judy is weird,” Cedric said.

 

“Why do you think so?” the Knave of Hearts asked. “She’s an adorable maid.”

 

“But she has a diaper fetish,” Cedric grumbled.

 

“Well, that’s her business,” the White Queen asked. “Besides, what if she’s disabled and needs to wear diapers?”

 

“It’s still creepy,” Cedric said, grabbing his teacup and taking a sip. “I know Judy’s a grown woman, but her Adult-Baby lifestyle seems inappropriate.”

 

“Just because you don’t understand something doesn’t mean it’s wrong!” the Cheshire Cat growled at Cedric. “You are close-minded and refuse to learn from others. My advice? Open your mind, or surrender your intelligence.”

 

“But she’s not an actual baby!” 

 

“Who cares? Judy’s not harming anybody,” the Cheshire Cat snarled. “She just loves to roleplay as a baby and wear diapers. Is that inappropriate?”

 

“Yes, and it’s creepy.”

 

“Says the wizard who murdered his father!” the March Hare chuckled.

 

Cedric the Sorcerer slapped the March Hare across the face. The other guests gasped in horror, looking at the Hatter.

 

“Jeremiah, apologize to our guest,” the Hatter said to his husband.

 

“Pardon me for insulting you,” the March Hare apologized to Cedric.

 

“You are pardoned, but my soul is still broken from what my father did to me.”

 

The Hatter comforted the sorcerer and asked,

 

“After our tea party, would you like to stay in my cottage?”

 

Cedric nodded and drank the rest of his tea.

 

“How long is Cedric staying?” the White Queen asked.

 

“Until next year,” Cedric replied.

 

“What’s the date today?” the March Hare asked.

 

The Hatter reached inside his orange jacket and took out his pocket-watch. His watch did not tell time, but instead predicted the days of the month and the current year.

 

“Today is Sunday, November 26, 2017.”

 

“Two days slow!” the March Hare groaned.

 

“More tea, _manamea_?” the White Queen asked Cedric.

 

“No, but thank you for the offer.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the White Queen said.

 

Cedric smiled nervously at the Cheshire Cat. The Cat smiled back.

 

“Is this my reality?” Cedric asked the Cheshire Cat. “Or am I going mad?”

 

“We’re all mad here,” the Cheshire Cat replied. “I’m mad, the Hatter is mad, and so are the Tweedle brothers.”

 

“Are you mad too?” Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum said to Cedric.

 

Cedric nodded.

 

“But do you know if he’s mad?” the White Queen asked the Cheshire Cat.

 

“He must be. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have come to Wonderland.”

 

“Did you fall down the rabbit hole?” the White Rabbit asked Cedric, handing a plate of donuts to him.

 

“I went through the Looking Glass,” Cedric responded.

 

He watched the Hatter as he grabbed a donut and took a bite, smacking his lips as he chewed.

 

“Why isn’t there any silverware at your tea parties?” the White Queen asked the Mad Hatter.

 

“Utensils are tools of etiquette used by common men,” the Hatter replied.

 

“Does he look like a common man to you?” the March Hare asked Cedric.

 

“He looks fine to me,” Cedric answered.

 

“Wrong!” the Hatter laughed. “I am not a common man, but a madman. Besides, silverware is for royalty and nobility.”

 

Cedric laughed along with the Mad Hatter.

 

“The Hatter has always been my favorite character from _Alice in Wonderland_ ,” the sorcerer said. “He’s so funny and goofy, albeit quite annoying at times, especially with those nonsensical riddles.”

 

The Hatter bowed gracefully, brandishing his top hat.

 

“Thank you, my dear.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Cedric said.

 

“Here’s some poetry for you,” the White Queen said.

 

She stood up on her chair and pressed her hands upon her breast. The Samoan monarch began to sing:

 

_Old Mother Goose, when_

_She wanted to wander,_

_Would ride through the air_

_On a very fine gander._

 

_Mother Goose had a house,_

_'Twas built in a wood,_

_Where an owl at the door_

_For sentinel stood._

 

_This is her son Jack,_

_A plain-looking lad,_

_He is not very good,_

_Nor yet very bad._

_She sent him to market,_

_A live goose he bought,_

_"Here, mother," says he,_

_"It will not go for nought."_

 

_Jack's goose and her gander_

_Grew very fond,_

_They'd both eat together,_

_Or swim in one pond._

 

The audience clapped and cheered once the White Queen’s performance was finished.

 

“Such an excellent poem,” the Cheshire Cat said.

 

“Actually, it was a nursery rhyme,” Cedric protested.

 

“Nursery rhymes _are_ poetry,” the Cheshire Cat yawned, scoffing at the middle-aged sorcerer. “You are quite idiotic.”

 

“Don’t say that! Cedric is a guest and a friend,” the Hatter said.

 

The White Queen and the Red Queen nodded. Cedric grabbed a handful of fried chicken from the White Rabbit’s plate, giving a wing to the March Hare and a thigh to the Hatter.

 

“Chicken wings are delightful, but pigs don’t fly!” the Hatter laughed.

 

“If pigs could fly, then pork would be difficult to catch and slaughter,” the Cheshire Cat said.

 

“There’s more than one way to skin a cat,” Cedric said.

 

The Cheshire Cat scoffed in disgust, hissing at the sorcerer and scolding him for his tasteless idiom.

 

“I’m sorry for my ignorance,” Cedric said as the March Hare poured him another cup of tea.

 

Cedric took his teacup and drank his beverage quickly.

 

“Want to see my cottage now?” the Hatter asked Cedric.

 

The sorcerer nodded and got up from the table, accidentally knocking over the White Rabbit. Cedric picked up the Rabbit and put him back in his chair, hugging him.

 

“I thought you were with Alice?” Cedric asked the White Rabbit.

 

“The Jabberwock decided to send me back to Wonderland. It’s my natural habitat,” the Rabbit said.

 

“I understand.”

 

Cedric patted the Rabbit on the head and took the Hatter’s hand, walking along the cobblestone path toward his new home.

 

“Are you excited to see my cottage, Cedric?” the Hatter asked.

 

The sorcerer simply smiled and nodded.


	25. Companionship

Cedric and the Mad Hatter walked through the backyard of the garden, arriving at a rustic neo-Tudor cottage. With a thatched roof and six windows, the two-story fairytale cottage featured two chimneys shaped like bunny ears. Upon closer inspection, Cedric pointed out that the roof was thatched with fur.

 

“It’s quite a peculiar building, isn’t it?” the Hatter asked. “This cottage belongs to me and my husband, Jeremiah the March Hare.”

 

“Yes, but it’s quite beautiful,” Cedric replied.

 

The Hatter opened the door, allowing his guest to step into the living room of the cottage. In the living room, a large fireplace blazed near a coffee table. On the coffee table were fried chicken, chocolate cake, bacon cheeseburgers, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice with two glasses.

 

“The inhabitants of Wonderland are fond of pork and poultry dishes,” the Mad Hatter said to his companion. “Do you enjoy the taste of pork, my dear Cedric?”

 

Cedric shook his head.

 

“My grandfather and I are the only boys in the Radcliffe family who were raised on a pork-free diet,” the sorcerer said to the Hatter. “Besides, it’s not kosher.”

 

“Kosher? Oh, I forgot that you’re a Jewish wizard,” the Hatter said. “Excuse me for my arrogant memory.”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Cedric said as he sat down at the table. “I just wish I had something sweet and juicy for dinner.”

 

A plate of apple slices and orange wedges appeared on the table. As Cedric reached for the oranges, the chocolate cake divided itself into five thirds. The sorcerer grabbed one slice and took a large bite, stuffing his mouth.

 

“Are you having cake and fruit for dinner?” the Mad Hatter asked.

 

Cedric nodded, patting his stomach as he chewed and swallowed.

 

“Wishes are a powerful force of magic in this kingdom,” the Hatter said. “However, you must be careful with your wish, and make sure to be extra specific. Otherwise, there will be consequences.”

 

“Magic comes with a price,” Cedric mumbled as he ate his cake.

 

“That’s funny. Rumplestiltskin used to say the same thing,” the Hatter said.

 

“Rumplestiltskin? The Dark One?” Cedric asked.

 

“He’s not the Dark One anymore,” the Hatter said. “I used to work with him, alongside Victor Frankenstein.”

 

“Important question: Who makes the food and tea for your tea parties?” Cedric asked the Mad Hatter.

 

“I have the ability to conjure food and drink,” the Hatter said.

 

“I have the same type of magic,” Cedric said. “Three years ago, during my position as the royal chef in Kensington Palace, I created a banquet for the Enchanted Feast. Sofia loved it!”

 

The Hatter giggled and kissed Cedric on the nose. The sorcerer blushed, wrapping his arms around the Hatter’s waist.

 

“Who’s Sofia?” the Mad Hatter asked.

 

“She’s a Spanish immigrant who became English royalty after her mother married King Roland the Second,” Cedric explained. “Princess Sofia is my best friend and surrogate daughter.”

 

“I had a daughter named Grace,” the Hatter sighed. “The Evil Queen took her from me.”

 

“Snow White’s stepmother? I thought she died from being struck by lightning and falling off a cliff,” Cedric said.

 

“That’s ridiculous,” the Hatter laughed.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

After his dinner, Cedric the Sorcerer followed the Mad Hatter upstairs into his bedroom. The room featured a walk-in closet, a king-sized bed with a green blanket, and a cupboard with a tea set inside. Hanging on the wall were top hats of various sizes and colors.

 

“Are you obsessed with hats?” Cedric asked the Hatter.

 

The Hatter nodded.

 

“When I became the royal Hatter in Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts forced me to manufacture a magical hat, like the original top hat I used to have. I created many styles of headgear from the finest fabrics, leathers, and silks in the kingdom, but I was unable to make the hat work.”

 

“When you fail, always try again,” Cedric said to the Hatter, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“But don’t you see? I tried and tried, but they did not work!” the Hatter screeched, forcing an uneasy smile onto his face. “In my spare time, when I wasn’t making hats, I slaughtered young pigs and gave them to the Duchess for her butcher shop.”

 

Cedric gulped, backing away from the Hatter. The Hatter grabbed hold of his friend’s shoulders and glared into the sorcerer’s chestnut eyes.

 

“In Wonderland, the madness will set a sane man free,” the Hatter whispered to Cedric. “However, the madness can also make you question your sense of reality. Tell me, Cedric the Sorcerer, is Wonderland real or a fantastic dreamscape conjured from the mind of a dead madman?”

 

Cedric pushed the Hatter away.

 

“I do not know the answer,” the sorcerer said. “However, Wonderland seems pretty real to me.”

 

“And you are real to me as I am real to you,” the Hatter said.

 

The Hatter stepped aside, sitting down on the bed. Cedric opened the closet and smiled, gasping as he looked around at the articles of clothing inside. There were thirteen tuxedos and suits, thirteen colorful scarves and bowties, six jackets and vests, six pairs of leather boots, and thirteen top hats.

 

“You have a special fetish for hats, don’t you?”

 

“A fetish? Yes, if that’s how you view it,” the Hatter said. “I also collect knives and meat cleavers.”

 

“Do you buy them from a marketplace?” Cedric asked.

 

“Actually,  the Duchess’s cook gave them to me. I used them to carefully remove the flesh from pigs, using their skin to make aprons and masks.”

 

“That’s creepy and awesome,” Cedric stated. “However, since your butcher’s blades have cut into the flesh of pigs, they can not be used by me.”

 

“I understand,” the Hatter said.

 

Cedric reached inside the left pocket of his robe and took out the bag of Starbursts, giving them to the Hatter. The Hatter sniffed the bag and opened it, taking out two orange taffy candies and one strawberry.

 

“What are these sweets called?” the Hatter asked.

 

“They are called Starbursts,” Cedric said.

 

“The wrapping of these candies are quite colorful. Do these Starbursts originate from the Land Without Magic?”

 

Cedric nodded as the Hatter unwrapped the candies, shoving them into his mouth.

 

“These sweets were a part of Alice’s childhood,” he said.

 

“Your sister wasn’t the only warrior to visit Wonderland,” the Hatter admitted. “There were two other noble knights who came to Wonderland and fought against the Jabberwock.”

 

“What were the names of the other fighters?"

 

“First, there was Maui,” the Hatter said. “He's one of the White Knights in Wonderland. The second warrior was your sister, Alice Rose Radcliffe. She was an autistic witch who had a unique view of the world, and took a keen interest in swordsmanship. In order to fight against the Jabberwock, Alice was trained in combat by the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat. After Alice escaped from Wonderland, Wendy Darling was chosen as the next woman to battle the Jabberwock."

 

“My sister had always been interested in being a warrior princess,” Cedric said.

 

“Isn’t she a Jewish girl?”

 

Cedric nodded.

 

“My family is Ashkenazi,” he said to the Hatter. “By the way, why are you always called the Hatter and not referred to by your actual name?”

 

“Because that’s how names and titles work here in Wonderland. You don’t see the Queen of Hearts being called by her real name,” the Hatter pointed out. “Most of the kingdom’s inhabitants have real names, but others don’t, due to being unnamed in the original story.”

 

“I thought Wonderland was a dream world that Alice made up inside her head?”

 

“Nope!” the Hatter laughed, shaking his head. “Lewis Carroll created Wonderland, not Alice.”

 

“How do you know all of this?”

 

“The Cheshire Cat told me. He is the oracle of Wonderland, giving wisdom and spouting random knowledge to those who need it.”

 

“I thought the Caterpillar was the oracle?”

 

“The Caterpillar is a mindless troll who’s obsessed with his stupid hookah,” the Hatter scoffed, rolling his discolored eyes at Cedric. “He’s basically the fairytale counterpart of a stoner.”

 

“Is the Cheshire Cat autistic?” Cedric asked.

 

The Hatter nodded, holding Cedric the Sorcerer in his lap and kissing his nose.

 

“You’re quite a funny-looking wizard,” he said.

 

Cedric blushed, caressing the Hatter’s face.

 

“Thanks?”

 

“Want a kiss, love?” the Hatter teased.

 

Cedric nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips against the Hatter’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around his partner.

 

“I’ve never met such an interesting man like you,” the Hatter whispered in Cedric’s ear. “You’re weirder than the March Hare.”

 

“Is the March Hare your husband?” Cedric asked.

 

“Yes, and I love him in the same way that a baker loves making cookies.”

 

Cedric fell asleep in the Hatter’s arms. The Hatter smiled and quietly sang to him,

 

_How doth the little crocodile_

_Improve his shining tail,_

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every golden scale!_

 

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_How neatly spreads his claws,_

_And welcomes little fishes in_

_With gently smiling jaws!_


	26. Descent into Madness

Cedric woke up, stretching his arms and yawning as he kissed his newfound partner’s forehead.

 

“Good morning, Jefferson. What’s the date today?”

 

The Mad Hatter opened his eyes, blinking as he reached inside the pocket of his trousers and took out his pocket-watch.

 

“Today is Monday. The date is November 27, 2017,” the Hatter said to Cedric.

 

The Hatter got out of bed and dressed himself in an orange tuxedo, completing the outfit with striped knee-high stockings and his signature top hat.

 

“How do I look?” he asked Cedric.

 

“You look beautiful, my dear Jefferson,” Cedric answered. He softly kissed the Hatter’s neck and hugged him before making the bed, straightening the pillows and removing wrinkles from the patchwork blanket.

 

After the bed was made, the sorcerer walked into the Hatter’s closet. He gazed around the area, baffled by the different outfits and accessories.

 

“There are so many choices,” Cedric said.

 

The Cheshire Cat appeared, startling Cedric.

 

“Allow me to help you accessorize properly, my friend,” the Cat said.

 

The Cheshire Cat applied black eyeliner and dark purple lipstick to Cedric’s face, finishing the sorcerer’s new look with black eyeshadow. Cedric watched as his wizardly garments were transformed into a steampunk-themed cosplay of Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter from Tim Burton’s cinematic adaptation of _Alice in Wonderland_.

 

“Behold, Cedric! You’re the modern Mad Hatter,” the Cheshire Cat laughed.

 

The sorcerer stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“I look hideous,” Cedric said.

 

The Cheshire Cat smiled at the sorcerer, patting his head.

 

“Just be glad I didn’t give you a fiery orange wig instead of keeping your natural hair,” the Cheshire Cat said. “Are you going to join us for the royal breakfast party?”

 

“Yes, but I’m scared,” Cedric said.

 

“Why?” the Cheshire Cat asked.

 

“Because being around royalty makes me nervous.”

 

“But you’re friends with a princess,” the Cheshire Cat said.

 

Cedric smiled and nodded, petting the Cat’s spine.

 

“Sofia would be proud of me,” he said.

 

The Cheshire Cat vanished. Cedric gazed into the bedroom mirror. The sorcerer gasped as his reflection faded. The Jabberwock appeared in Cedric’s place, sharpening her fingernails with a knife. She looked up at Cedric and smiled, displaying her buck teeth.

 

“Hello, Cedric the Sorcerer,” the Jabberwock said. “I have seen what you did to your father.”

 

“Leave me alone,” Cedric said. “I’ve been through enough torture already.”

 

“I’ve been watching you since your thirteenth birthday. You have potential to be a great Gothic villain,” the Jabberwock said.

 

“I am not a villain anymore!” Cedric shouted.

 

“But you could have been,” the Jabberwock said. “However, you were not a real villain.”

 

“What do you mean? I plotted to steal Princess Sofia’s amulet and take over the kingdom,” Cedric argued.

 

“I know, but did you attempt to murder King Roland and manipulate his son into thinking that his father’s death was his fault?”

 

“No…”

 

“Have you attempted to seduce an underage Gypsy girl and threaten to kill her by hanging after she rejected you?”

 

“First of all, the G-word is a racist slur. The correct term is Romani,” Cedric said. “Second of all…”

 

“Have you ever poisoned Princess Sofia with a magic apple?”

 

“Poisoned her? No, I would never…”

 

“Have you used your magic powers to curse a princess and her prince by turning them into frogs?”

 

Cedric shook his head.

 

“I would never wish harm on a member of the royal family.”

 

“You are not a true villain,” the Jabberwock laughed at Cedric. “I expected a cold-hearted killer, but you are nothing but a pathetic, cowardly boy who clings to his mother for protection and performs magic tricks for children. I expected better from you.”

 

Cedric sniffled and broke down, screaming through his tears. The Jabberwock laughed as her reflection faded, manifesting inside the subconscious mind of the sorcerer.

 

_“I can make you a real villain, Cedric, just like how the Blue Fairy transformed Pinocchio from a marionette into a human boy. I have the power to make your dreams come true. Are you listening to me?”_

 

The sorcerer nodded, attempting to smile.

 

“Can you help me get revenge on my enemies?” Cedric asked the Jabberwock.

 

_“I can do anything, since I am a Queen of Wonderland.”_

 

“Why do you want to use me?” Cedric demanded.

 

_“You are my puppet. I am your master. Do exactly whatever I command you to do, and your soul will remain unharmed. If you disobey me, your soul will be mine. Do we understand each other?”_

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

A silver broadsword appeared in Cedric’s hand. He held it up to the mirror, fingering the blade.

 

 _“Consider this weapon as a gift for your compliance,”_ the Jabberwock said.

 

“What is it?” Cedric asked.

 

_“It’s the Vorpal Blade, the only weapon that is capable of bringing permanent death to inhabitants of Wonderland. You will also find a knife and a meat cleaver in your pocket.”_

 

Cedric reached inside the left pocket of his jacket, taking out a knife and a meat cleaver.

 

“I will obey your commands, Jabberwock,” he said.

 

_“That’s a good Hatter. Now, go and enjoy your tea party.”_

 

Cedric the Sorcerer exited the bedroom and went downstairs, strutting into the living room. In the living room, the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, the Queen of Hearts, the Cheshire Cat, and the Frog Footman sat at the coffee table together, enjoying a traditional English breakfast and Earl Grey tea.

 

“Good morning, Cedric,” the Hatter said to his partner.

 

Cedric sat down at the table and smiled at the party, pouring himself a cup of tea and grabbing a few fried sausages from the Cheshire Cat’s plate.

 

“We were discussing how to defeat the Jabberwock,” the Queen of Hearts said to Cedric.

 

“She can not be defeated,” Cedric replied.

 

“What do you mean?” the White Rabbit asked.

 

“I am her servant, and she is my faithful mistress,” Cedric said. “She’s a friend to me.”

 

“A friend?” the Frog Footman scoffed. “She’s a monstrous beast! The Duchess sacrificed her baby pigs to appease the Jabberwock, and she is still bloodthirsty.”

 

“But she understands me,” Cedric said. “She wants to help me.”

 

“She’s using you,” the Hatter said to Cedric.

 

He put his hand on the sorcerer’s shoulder and attempted to reason with Cedric, but the sorcerer smacked his hand.

 

“How dare you put your hands on me!” Cedric growled at the Hatter.

 

The Hatter looked into Cedric’s eyes.

 

“I thought you loved me?” the Hatter asked his partner.

 

“Guess what? I have a life outside of you,” Cedric said to the Hatter.

 

The White Rabbit noticed the Vorpal Sword, which was clutched in Cedric’s left hand.

 

“Where did you get that broadsword?” the Rabbit asked.

 

“The Jabberwock gave it to me,” Cedric said.

 

“The Vorpal Sword does not belong to you,” the Frog Footman said. “It belongs to Alice, the current champion of Wonderland.”

 

“Excuse me, but is Alice here?” Cedric asked the group.

 

The group shook their heads.

 

“The Vorpal Sword belongs to me now,” Cedric said to the White Rabbit. “You and the Cheshire Cat shall be my servants. If you don’t follow my directions, it’ll be off with your heads!”

 

“THAT’S MY CATCHPHRASE!” the Queen of Hearts raged, banging her fists against the mahogany surface of the table.

 

“Shut up, Your Majesty!” Cedric shouted at the Queen.

 

The Queen of Hearts pouted and folded her arms.

 

“We will gladly serve you,” the Cheshire Cat and the White Rabbit said to Cedric. “But what are your plans?”

 

Cedric took a sip of tea from his cup and said,

 

“On New Year’s Eve, during the midnight hour, we will escape through the Looking Glass and into the real world. During the summer months, the Jabberwock’s minions will unleash an onslaught of chaos and madness on the streets of London, and they will take no prisoners.”

 

“But what if a certain monarch wants to take some prisoners?” the Queen of Hearts asked.

 

Cedric rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine! But Alice belongs to me and the Jabberwock,” he said to the Queen of Hearts. “Okay?”

 

The Queen of Hearts nodded.

 

“Cedric, this is unlike you,” the Hatter said to his friend.

 

Cedric grabbed hold of the Hatter’s hand and twisted it, snarling as he glared into his partner’s eyes.

 

“Nobody commands me except for my mistress,” he said to the Hatter. “Do you understand, my dear Jefferson?”

 

The Hatter nodded.

 

“Would anybody care to join my little group?” Cedric asked.

 

Everybody except the White Rabbit and the Cheshire Cat gave Cedric a thumbs-down signal, telling him that they refused to walk alongside him on the path to darkness.

 

“Fine then, fuckers,” Cedric said. “Have it your way!”

 

“He’s gone mad,” the White Rabbit whispered to the Hatter.

 

“Almost everybody’s mad here,” the Cheshire Cat said.

 

“Isn’t that kind of ableist?” the Frog Footman asked.

 

The Hatter rolled his eyes and slapped the Footman upside the head.

 

“Do me a favor and shut your flytrap,” he told the Frog Footman.

 

The Footman obeyed. Cedric smiled and ignored the group, singing to himself in a Cockney accent:

 

_‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe!_


End file.
